Princess Amity
by Navy Brony
Summary: This story explores the idea of Celestia having a daughter named Amity, and her internal struggle of light and darkness. While sturggling with her internal magic, an ancient threatens her and Celestia. Theme (on YouTube)- /watch?vLLSckYGyHwY
1. Chapter I

Early on a Wednesday morning at Canterlot High School, a middle aged unicorn twelfth grade teacher is cleaning her room at a fast pace. The frantic pony multitasks by straightening her students' desks with her magic while organizing paperwork scattered everywhere on her desk. She takes the papers, crams it in a drawer, and slams it which makes a loud sound echoing in the room. Just then, a much younger female Earth pony knocks on the door, and the teacher sits in a wooden chair, takes a deep breath, and says, "Come in."

The door opens slightly, "Mrs. Lily," the young pony says, "your guest speaker is here."

Mrs. Lily swallows nervously and responds, "Please bring her in."

The Earth pony completely opens the door and bows her head before the guest, the majestic Princess Celestia. Mrs. Lily steps off her chair, walks up to the princess, bows her head, and says, "Welcome, Your Majesty. It is an honor having you in the school and classroom."

Celestia with a kindly smile responds, "Thank you for inviting me. I'm very anxious in educating the students on history.?"

Sweating profusely, Mrs. Lily lifts her head and responds nervously, "And the students will enjoy it, hopefully. Uh, do you need anything like water? I have bottles in my fridge beside my desk." Celestia tries to answer, but the unicorn unintentionally interrupts her. "Would you like a snack? I have granola bars. Oh, I know, would you like a chair or a stool?"

Celestia finally responds, "Mrs. Lily, don't be so nervous. I know your students will do fine. Also, thank you for the offers but I'm perfectly fine. When do the students arrive?"

Mrs. Lily slows down her breathing calming herself and answers, "It's about 7:25 now. So, in about ten minutes."

"Well, until then," Celestia says, "we can just talk."

The two ponies start and carry on a conversation, and soon, teenage ponies, unicorns, and pegasi formally enter the room staring at Celestia in disbelief. Many want to ask her questions but are too shy or even scared to ask the princess. Eventually, the time reaches 8:00 and the bell rings to start the school day. All the students sit silently giving Princess Celestia their full attention.

Celestia stands in front of the students with a smile, "Good morning, class." However, all of the students stay quiet.

Mrs. Lily then yells, "Class, respond to the princess!"

This startled the students, and they say at once, "Good morning, Princess Celestia."

Celestia turns to the teacher and says, "Mrs. Lily, don't do that again." Lily blushes in embarrassment, and Celestia turns back to the students. "Class, please relax. I am simply here to tell you a story about an event that occurred twenty-one years ago, but first, does any pony know who Triton was?"

An eerie silence dominates the classroom atmosphere for a couple of seconds, then a male unicorn with a deep voice sitting in the middle of the room breaks the silence by answering to Celestia, "My mom told me that he was your relative."

Celestia answers back, "Correct. Specifically, my cousin."

Then, a female pegasus sitting in the front row raises her right hoof, and Celestia looks at her giving the young pony her attention. The pony asks, "I know he was a mean ruler, but how was he before that?"

Celestia's smile deteriorates and forms into a slight frown, "He was... a wonderful alicorn. In fact, he was my and Luna's favorite cousin.

"When we were little, we played all the time. He was sweet, caring, and unselfish. I remember one time, Luna tripped a scrapped her knee a bit. She started to cry, and Triton was there to check on her before I had a chance. Whenever he was away, Luna and I sent letters to him all the time. We loved him dearly, and... I wish he was here as his former self. I guess this is where the story starts.

"As I said earlier, this occured twenty-one years ago, and this was when Discord was spreading chaos throughout Equestria. Much like Canterlot and Manehattan, Pandora was greatly affected his destructive magic, and during that time, the cowardly mayor of city fled leaving it and the citizens to perish. Even after defeating Discord, the city was still in great peril. Many ponies tried to run for mayor, but the violence and hatred was too great for a regular pony to resolve. It seemed nothing could save it or the innocent ponies. As a result, Luna and I contacted Triton and asked him to save Pandora. He accepted and flew to the city immediately, and from what I know, when he arrived at Pandora, the most of the ponies greeted him while others became furious. Despite some negative reactions, he did as he promised: rebuild Pandora. He pushed employment, tax cuts, and restoring city's economy. Additionally, he had many ponies build homeless shelters, repair apartments, and reconstruct local businesses.

"He constantly sent Luna and I letters informing us about his progress, and he was doing a magnificent job. After about two months, he had told us the city had reclaimed its former glory. We were so proud of him and knew that he was perfect for this task. However, about a month after that message, the letters had stopped. Luna and I thought nothing of it at first. We figured he was busy and had forgotten, but after three months, we became worried and sent him a letter asking if he was okay. Instead of sending us a reply back the next day like he usually did, we did not hear until a week later. He responded with a single sentence, 'Everything is fine.'

"As soon as Luna and I received that letter, we flew to Pandora immediately. We also took the Elements of Harmony in case it was something crucial. I'm glad we did. When we arrived at Pandora, what we saw was...disturbing. The city had regained its size, but it had a -you could say- gloomy and threatening atmosphere. No ponies expect for ones wearing black metal armor walked down the streets. Hanging on every street lamp were flags each with a blood-red background, a six-pointed black star in the middle, and Triton's face inside the star. Those flags sent chills down my spine. When we got to the middle of the city, we saw a massive castle which has never been in Pandora before. We landed in front of the two massive wooden doors, and as soon as we landed, the doors opened with Triton waiting for us.

"I could tell immediately something he had changed. His eyes were bloodshot and the color was completely black with no sign of the bright blue color. Also, his name and tail where black as well. The only part of him that was blue was his fur, but it was dark blue much like Luna. He was wearing a dark blue crown and a black amulet around his neck, and both items had various gems and diamonds all over them. Luna and I didn't want to believe it, but it was true by just the mere sight of him, Triton had embraced his dark magic.

"Before I continue, I need to say this children: Please do not embrace your dark magic. Every pony has dark magic within themselves and something will ignite it. Once it is, never embrace it. It will turn you into a monster. Now, it's true that embracing dark magic will make you twice as strong as your full potential, but you have to sacrifice who you are to become that powerful. Some ponies have done it, but they never return to who they are. If you are able to control it, fantastic, but if you need help, seek it please. Back to the story.

"Luna and I tried to reason with him but with no avail. He believed said that he only lived for his gold and jewels and was..." Celestia closes her eyes tightly and continues, "willingly to die for it. He didn't want to let the political power and fortune the city had given him go. He even blatantly told us he made a law in the city to submit all wealth to him. I can't remember everything he said exactly...but I do remember this and something later. He said this exactly, ' These ponies don't mean anything to me for I am greater than all ponies! I...am...a...god.' We tried telling him that we loved him and convince him to turn back into his former self, instead though...attacked us.

"It was an intense fight, and he was much stronger and more powerful than Luna and I had thought. I remember one moment of the fight where he demonstrated his power: Luna was hit by a magic beam and she collasped. I then charged at him, and we were in a horn lock. For those who don't know, this is when two unicorns' or alicorns' horns are side by side, and one pony tries to overpower the other with magic and strength. Anyway, Triton and I were at a horn lock, and he overpowered me with ease pushing me down to the street below. Luna woke up, rushed in, and joined me in the lock. Despite having the both of us using all of our strength, Triton continued to push us back with no difficulty. He definitely had a strength and power advantage, but we had speed and experience. I know you're wondering how we defeated him. We were in the air, and Luna and I tried to force him down to the street so we can use the Elements of Harmony while he was still. I charged at him with everything I had, and he and I got into another horn lock while. However, I was solely a distraction while Luna stabbed into his right shoulder with her horn. With Triton in intense pain, I overpowered him forced him to ground level. To assure he would not escape, I broke his left wing by landing on it with intense strength. Finally, Luna and I were able to use the Elements of Harmony to turn him into stone, but before we did, I remember saying to him, 'How could you, Triton?'

"In tears, Luna then said to him, 'We loved you.'

"Triton wallowing in pain responded and this was the other second I remember him saying exactly, 'I hate you, and I will kill you both! Go ahead, turn me stone but heed my words. I will return and this world will be mine! I am darkness! I am Triton! I AM GOD!' He's still in his stone imprisonment in the Canterlot Garden."

The students with faces of awe sit silently. Celestia looks at the clock at the back of the room and says, "According to your classroom clock, you have a couple of minutes until the next class period. Any questions?"

A male pegasus raises his left wing. Celestia looks at him, and he asks, "I know he did terrible things, but do miss him? Even a little?"

"Yes," Celestia answers, "Just like how I miss Luna when I banished her ten years ago, I miss Triton a lot. He's still family after all."

Then, a female unicorn raises her right hoof. With Celestia giving her full attention, the young unicorn says, "I know this is off topic but..."

"It's quite alright," Celestia says, " I don't mind answering any question?"

"Well," she hesitantly starts, "I was wondering where your husband is. I have heard of him but never seen him."

Celestia smiles and says in a polite yet sad tone, "He's not with us now. He's not dead but on major royal duty elsewhere that has taken every minute of his life for the last sixteen years."

The same unicorn asks, "Do you miss him?"

Celestia responds, "Of course, my dear." As soon as the princess finishes, the bell rings. Before leaving the classroom, every student approaches the princess, bows their heads, thanks her for the story, and politely leaves the room. The last student in the classroom is pink alicorn with gold and siover lining mane and tail, golden eyes, a blank flank, and a bookcase containing three massive textbooks on her back. She approaches Celestia with her eyes reaching the princess' upper chest.

"Great job, Mom," the alicorn says.

"Thanks, Amity," Celestia says in a cheerful tone. "Now," Celestia tilts her head slightly to her left, "get your butt to class. Don't want to have a tardy on your last day of school." Amity chuckles and walks out the door.


	2. Chapter II

All throughout the day, Celestia tells the same story to Lily's other classes, and after telling the story to the last class with the students already dismissed, the teacher lifts her white purse with her magic, wraps it around her neck, and approaches the princess. "Thank you so much, Your Majesty" Mrs. Lily says.

"Thank you for inviting me," Celestia replies. The teacher bows her head and heads for the door. "Before we leave the school," Celestia says to Lily. "I would like to ask you a question." The educator turns to her, and the princess asks, "May I see Amity's grades for these nine weeks?"

"Sure but why?" the teacher asks curiously.

"Just to see how she did," Celestia answers.

"Of course," Lily responds. She walks back to her desk, opens a drawer, and takes out a file with "Amity" written on the file tab. She places it on her desk and opens the file containing highly graded tests, quizzes, homework, and rubrics. Using her magic, Mrs. Lily lifts the graded material in the air in a straight line. As Celestia observes each graded assignment, Lily says, "She is or was a fantastic student and one of thr best students without a doubt. So bright, responsive, respectful..."

"What is this?" Celestia asks in concerned tone. With her magic, the princess brings one test closer to her face and stares at a red 80 at the top of the assessment. Then, Celestia turns her head to her left to see Amity with an empty bookcase standing in the classroom doorway.

"What?" Amity asks. Celestia with a stern expression shows the young princess the paper. Amity looks at the paper, her pupils slightly dilate, looks back at Celestia, and simply smiles. Celestia raises her left eyebrow.

"Your Majesty?" Mrs. Lily interjects. "That test was about a week ago. It really didn't affect her average much. Not to mention, she made the highest grade on that assessment. Don't be mad at her. This grade's practically pointless." Celestia places the test back in the row, organizes all of the grades neatly, and sets them back in the teacher's folder.

Celestia approaches Amity and says, "From now on, you will tell me every grade you make."

Celestia passes Amity, and the young princess says, "But today was my last day of school."

"Exactly," Celestia replies. "I was referring if you go to college." Amity rolls her eyes behind her mom's back. Celestia then says, "Don't roll those eyes behind my back. I'll roll that little head of yours." Amity sighs knowing anything she does is pointless. Celestia continues, "Now, let's go home and practice your magic. I have something unique to teach you."

Amity darts beside her and responds, "But I wanted to help see the hoof-ball game tonight. It's the last sporting event of the school year."

Celestia looks at her and says, "You can go to the game later, but you need to practice your magic first."

Amity breathes out and replies, "Okay."

Thirty minutes later, Celestia and Amity stand in the middle of the Castle Ballroom alone. Celestia stands in front of Amity and says, "Like I said earlier, we're going to learn something unique today."

"Alright!" Amity enthusiastically say, "Let's do it! Is it a powerful magic beam?"

Celestia chuckles and calmly answers, "No."

Still excited, Amity asks, "Is it a powerful spell in controlling all the natural elements? Will my eyes glow when that happens?"

Celestia shakes her head, and Amity responds in a less excited tone, "Uh, going to a different dimension where we stand on two legs and wear clothes all the time?"

Celestia with raised eyebrows responds, "I knew you were creative, but…wow. No. It's something you'll like but first practice your teleportation spell."

Amity's enthusiasm quickly deteriorates, "Mom, really? That's like the most basic spell I know. Heck, I learned it when I was two."

Celestia shows an expression of annoyance with her right eyebrow raised high. Amity seeing her mother annoyed, purse her lips knwoing not to further annoy her. She then breathes in and out heavily, makes a neutral expression, closes her eyes, and thinks of one of the corners in the ballroom. She concentrates her magic in her horn, and then a golden-colored aura glows around her entire horn. Suddenly, a white flash engulfs her, and when the flash disappears Mity had vanished. Celestia turns to her left to see Amity standing at one of the room's corner. Her daughter then says, "Now what?"

"Do it again," Celestia answers. Amity repeats the same process but now appears in front of the room's main doors. As soon as Amity appears, Celestia says, "Keep doing it until I tell you to stop."

Amity in an slightly annoyed tone, "Okay." Amity continues teleporting without as her mother said, but after the sixth time, she stops and realizes Celestia has vanished. Amity looks around and says out loud, "Mom? Where did you go?"

"Nowhere," Celestia's voice echoes in the room. Amity looks all around the room but does not see her mother. Suddenly, Celestia spooks Amity by whispering in her right ear, "Boo."

Amity shrieks and jumps in the air with her wings start flapping keeping her in the air. The spooked alicorn shouts, "Mom, that's not funny!" Celestia giggles which Amity hears underneath her. Suddenly, she feels a slap across her plot and yells, "Ow!" She turns swiftly to see nothing. She's then tackled from above by something invisible and is pinned to the floor. Amity is not hurt but is being held by something bigger than her.

"Gotcha," Celestia says to Amity in her left ear. Amity feels Celestia holding her down for a brief second until she is suddenly free. Celestia then says from a distance, "This is your new lesson but answer this question first. What are the five senses?"

Amity stands up and answers aloud, "The five senses? Touch, hear, taste, smell, and see. Why?"

"Well," Celestia replies, "there is a sixth sense that only unicorns and alicorns have: the sense of magic." Amity displays a confused expression. Celestia continues, "Basically, because alicorns and unicorns are active with magic, both species can use their own magic to sense the magic within others including the passive species, Earth ponies and pegasi."

"Okay," Amity replies, "but how do I do it and why is it useful?"

"I was able to spank you just then right?" Celestia answers. "Listen carefully because it is confusing at first. Close your eyes concentrate your magic just like you did with teleportation but at the same time, remove all of the other senses."

Amity closes her eyes and concentrates with great effort. Her horn glows gold again, but she is unable to sense Celestia. Amity stops and breathes heavily and says, "Can't sense anything."

"You're doing something wrong," Celestia replies.

"What is it?" Amity asks.

"Try to find out," Celestia says back.

Amity concentrates hard again but still with no success. She stops again and breathes again. This time though she starts to feel a slight pain at the base of her horn. She turns all around but the pain doesn't change it's place. Amity points her horn up and the pain instatntly moves to the tip of her horn. However, befpre she could act, Celestia grabs her daughter again and says, "Gotcha again."

Amity playfully responds, "Not for long." Amity rolls on the floor with her mother still holding on, but Celestia starts tickling her daughter with her left hoof. Amity squeals a bit and slides out of her mother's arms. Both princesses stand and stare each other down with playful smiles. Amity suddenly leaps at Celestia, but within a second, Celestia teleports herself right above Amity wrapping her arms around her daughter again. Both princesses drop to the ground laughing. Celestia calmly says, "You've grown up so much, Amity. You're graduating. It was like yesterday you were going to Kindergarten. I love you."

"I love you too, Mom," Amity replies.

"After the graduation ceremony next month, what do you want to do to celebrate?" Celestia asks.

Amity merely shrugs and turns her head to look at her mother, but she stops when she sees her blank flank. Her playful smile slowly turns into a frown of disappointment. She lowers her head and stares at the floor.

Celestia raises her head and asks, "What's wrong?" Amity just keeps looking at the floor. Celestia then looks at her daughter's flank and says, "Oh. Amity, how many times have I said to ignore it?"

Amity sighs and responds, "Too many, but I can't let it go. Your and Aunt Luna's cutie marks represent more than just raising or lowering the sun and moon. They stand for the marvelous things you both had done in the past. I'm 19 and still don't have one. When I look at my blank flank, it just reminds me that I've done…nothing. What kind of princess am I?"

Celestia lays her head on her daughter's cheek and replies, "I understand how you feel, but you can't let it haunt you. If you work hard and stay true to yourself, destiny will reward you someday."

"I hope so," Amity says.

"I know so," Celestia says back. She kisses her daughter's cheek, and both princesses stand up. "Go ahead to the ball game," Celestia says Amity. Her daughter hugs her and runs through the ballroom's main doors.


	3. Chapter III

Just behind Canterlot High School, two teams of hoof-ball players entirely composed of teenage male Earth ponies are playing on a massive field. Each side of the field are stands filled with spectating ponies one of which Amity and her friends are in. Both teams have been playing for an hour and thirty minutes and are sweating profusely. The opposing coaches' voices are raspy from yelling at their players, opponents, and referees throughout the intense game.

The score is two to two, and the game will end when the next team scores. In the field are twenty-two players with two in the center awaiting the unicorn referee. He sets the ball down on the grassy field, walks away, and blows in his whistle. Within a second, the player for the home team kicks the ball to the right with his front right hoof with his rival following close behind.

The audience which Amity is apart of cheers in great enthusiasm as the player controls the ball. He passes through all of the opposing members, and then passes the ball to team member to his right who passes the ball to another member who kicks the sphere to the goal. However, the goalie from the other team blocks the shot by jumping in front of the shot. The sphere bounces back onto the field where another home player controls it, but a rival player dashes in front of him and tries to steal the object. The two struggle to gain control while their team mates circle around them. Suddenly, the home player kicks the ball to his left to a team member who sees a small opening to score, and with no hesitation and relying on luck, the player kicks the ball catches the goalie off guard. He lunges to block the shot but misses resulting the home team winning.

The crowd cheers extremely loud, and various ponies start hugging and jumping in the stands including Amity and her friends. Amity's unicorn friend says, "They won! Thank Celestia, they won!"

"Too bad it's the last game of the school year, though," Amity's Earth pony friend replies.

"True, Vanilla," Amity responds, "But at least they won the last game and can leave the school year on a positive note."

"Yeah," the unicorn friend says. She then notices a tall, tan, muscular team member giving hoof bumps to his team mates on the field. She elbows Amity against her shoulder and says playfully, "Hey, Amity. There's your boyfriend."

She and Vanilla giggles while Amity sees the player and blushes. The princess then talks back, "He's not my boyfriend! Sure, he's a sweet guy, and I like him but not that way."

"Sure, we believe you," the unicorn friend says back sarcastically.

"Shut up, Evening! I mean it!" Amity yells at her friend.

The crowd exits the stands and are being directed by school faculty where to walk off the school property. Amity, Vanilla, and Evening ponies exit as well, and after leaving the school grounds, the band of friends and walk down a road which leads to Princess Celestia's castle. However, no more than twenty feet after leaving the school area, a female Earth pony with an arrogant smile approaches the trio.

"Well, well, well," the Earth mare states, "if it isn't the great Princess Amity, or should I say 'Princess Blank'?"

Amity stares at the Earth pony replies, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Jiggy Rich, or should I say 'Idiot Not Graduating'?"

"Oh," Evening behind Amity shouts excitingly, "you got burned!"

Jiggy Rich shows the bottom of her left hoof to Evening and replies, "Whatever, talk to the hoof."

Amity then asks, "What do you want?"

The overconfident Earth pony lowers her hoof and answers, "Nothing from you! I'm here for something of mine that you don't have: a boyfriend."

"So?" Amity sharply replies, "That makes you better than me? Let me remind you something, I'm a princess and graduating high school, and you are part of a family filled with their heads up their plots and the only one of our entire senior class not graduating. So, who's better here? Oh, not to mention that you're still acting a filly showing you haven't grown up. Any remarks smartass?"

Evening and Vanilla simultaneously holler, "Oooooh!" which makes the young princess proud and puts on a proud expression.

Jiggy drops her mouth wide open and responds furiously, "What does make me better is actually being a somepony like being cheerleader captain, having a cutie mark which makes you pathetic for being a freaking princess, and not having a thousand year hag for a mom!"

Amity's smile quickly fades away and turns into an intensely irate scowl. Keeping her eyes on the cocky pony, Amity lowers her head and breathes slow while Jiggy Rich makes an egotistical smirk. Evening then steps in front of Amity and shouts at Jiggy Rich, "How dare you?! Do you have any idea what Celestia has done for you?! Hell, you wouldn't be saying that to her would you?"

Vanilla then steps beside her and yells, "Insulting Amity our us is one thing, but insulting Celestia is going too far! I should shove my hoof down your throat!"

"Move," Amity tells her friends in an angry and even scary tone. Her friends turn to see her breathing heavily with intense eyes. They don't move because of her eyes. The iris of Amity's eyes had changed from gold to blood red color. The two are about to say something, until they're halted by Amity by screaming, "Move now!" Even though they know something is wrong, they move out of her way slowly, and within a second, Amity dashes at Jiggy and head-butts her forehead.

Jiggy falls to the ground, covers her forehead, and screams in pain while some blood streams from forehead, down her cheeks, and to the road. Suddenly, Amity clutches Jiggy in her magic, but much like her eyes changing, her aura also is blood red instead of gold. The princess then constricts the pony in her magic and flies straight up into the air.

"Amity!" Vanilla shouts. "Evening, fire a flare or something. We need help!" Evening nods and shoots a bright red flare in the sky hoping someone will see.

"Ah! Let me go! I'm so sorry!" Jiggy screams. Amity flies higher and higher. Once she stops, Amity turns Jiggy upside down where she is staring at the ground, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please put me down!"

Amity responds in a deep sadistic voice, "You pathetic, worm. I have tolerated you for nearly five years, and I have had it! My mother is too precious to be mocked, and you will..."

"Princess Amity!" Celestia's voice suddenly echoes from a distance. As soon as she hears her mother, Amity's eyes and aura revert to their gold color. She sees Jiggy being held in her magic, upside down, and several meters in the air. Celestia flies in front of her and yells, "What do you think you're doing?! Lower her down, now!" Amity starts descending to the ground slowly with Celestia following her. After a couple of minutes, Amity, Celestia, and Jiggy all touch the ground near Evening and Vanilla, and as soon as she touches the ground, Jiggy Rich runs away quickly. Celestia orders her daughter, "Meet me in the throne room." She then flies into the air and heads to the castle swiftly.

Before leaving, Amity looks at her friends with expressions of fear. Amity tears up and says, "Girls...I"


	4. Chapter IV

Celestia lands on the balcony outside of her bedroom and storms through the balcony doors. She takes her of her jewelry off and places them on the drawer next to her bed. She walks to the door about to swiftly go to the throne room until sees a framed painting on one of the walls. It shows her lying on grass beside a male alicorn with his front hooves in the air holding happy foal Amity. Celestia observes it and calms down thinking about that day.

"If only you were here, my love..." Celestia thinks to herself, "You have no idea how hard it's been." She starts breathing heavy. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I broke your promise. I yelled at her today." A tear from her left eye streaks down her cheek. "Please forgive me, Amyas."

Five minutes later, Amity with dried tear streaks on her cheeks approaches the throne room doors, but she stops and thinks to herself, "What is Mom going to do? Is she going to order me to take over my maid's position for a month? That would suck! Wait, is she going to banish me like she did with Aunt Luna? What I did wasn't that bad, was it? Mom...". Amity then breathes in slowly, opens the doors, and steps in to see an empty throne room with no ponies in sight expect for her mother sitting in front of a colorful picture glass window which displays a maroon alicorn and a white alicorn foreheads together with a pink alicorn infant hovering over them. Amity walks beside Celestia, sits next to her, and looks at the window.

Celestia looks at Amity says, "Amity, I am very disappointed in you. What were you thinking? You would've killed that pony." Amity does not respond. Celestia asks, "What happened.?"

Amity says in a nervous tone, "Vanilla, Evening, and I were walking back home after the game, and Jiggy Rich came up to us and started insulting us, especially me. I stood up for myself by talking back at her, and it was working. Then..."

"Hm?" Celestia asks.

"She you 'a hag'," Amity answers. Celestia raises her left eyebrow. Amity continues, "I got frustrated and tried to control myself, but thoughts of hurting her went through my mind. I saw white and...I don't remember anything after that, until you yelled at me when she and I were in the sky."

Celestia then responds calmly, "Is this the first time she or any pony have done this?" The pink alicorn shakes her head. Celestia says, "Why didn't you say anything?"

Amity with tears about to run down her face answers, "I...I did it for you." Celestia lowers her eyebrow and listens to her daughter. "Since Dad is not here, I thought keeping it a secret and taking care of it myself would give you less stress. I didn't care what could have happened to me if she took it too far. I didn't want you to worry. There are more important things you have to deal with."

A shocked Celestia responds, "Amity..." With her right wing, Celestia brings Amity close to her and hugs her tightly. "You are the most important thing in my life. You should never ever think like that. I love you more than thing or anyone in this world."

Amity asks, "Even Dad?"

Celestia hesitantly answers, "...Yes. I love Amyas so much, but no one is more important to me than you." She breaks the hug and asks, "But there is something you need to understand outside of the castle. You need to maintain your role as a princess and never act like that."

"I know," Amity replies, "But I just couldn't take it anymore and insulting you was too much!"

"'Too much?' What else did she say tonight?" Celestia asks.

"Well..." Amity responds and looks at her blank flank. Celestia instatntly knows what Amity is referring to. Before Celestia could respond, Amity says, "She says that I'm pathetic for being a blank flank and a princess. I know. I shouldn't think about it, but whenever Jiggy brings it up, I can't help but think that she's right. I don't show that it bothers me, but they do."

"Amity..." Celestia interrupts in a calm voice.

"And you know what?!" Amity shouts, "She's right! What kind of princess am I?!" The young princess starts to cry. "Why should all of the other ponies in Equestria look up to me? I've done nothing! All of the ponies in Equestria know that, and they also know that I won't be great like you, Aunt Luna, and Father! I'm a nobody! All of you think that don't you!"

Celestia calmly interrupts, "Stop."

Amity continues, "I am pathetic! Am I?!"

"Stop it," Celestia interrupts.

"Tell me!?" Amity screams.

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Celestia shouts back in her booming royal voice. Amity stops and is pushed back a bit by the force of the royal voice. Celestia calmly continues, "Just...stop it. I know you're thinking I'm going to repeat what I've said, but I'm not. Instead, I'm going to tell you something I should have told you long ago. No matter who you are, there will always be those who will hate you. Not all beings whether pony or not in Equestria respect me, let alone like me. Many call me a hypocrite, a tyrant, a liar, a bum, and even a menace. Despite those criticisms, there is one thing I always do no matter what they say, I make decisions for all of the residents of Equestria. I have never made decisions that benefit me. I do what I can to protect them. If I attack any of the critics...I would be no different from Triton. I have to do what is best for them. Amity..." Celestia walks to her daughter and places her forehead on Amity's."...no matter what they say, you need to protect them in your own way. Even with haters, many will follow and respect you with or without your cutie mark. Heck, I bet you would make a great role model for those who don't have one. You could show them that you don't need one to accomplish great things. I mean, you graduated high school. That's something, right?"

"Yeah..." Amity answers.

"Honey, promise me something, always protect them. No matter what they say and do whatever it takes to do so." Celestia continues.

Amity with a smile and tears running down her cheeks hugs her mother and says, "I promise. I will protect all of them with my life. I'm sorry, Mom. I love you."

Celestia hugs Amity back and replies, "You are forgiven, and I love you too." Celestia breaks the hug and says, "It's late. Let's go to bed." Both alicorns stand up and walk down the hall containing their bedrooms.

They eventually come across Amity's bedroom door. Amity opens it and walks inside the bedroom, but before she closes the door, she says, "Goodnight Mom."

Celestia smiles and replies, "Goodnight." Amity almost closes the door all the way until her mother stops it with her horn, "Oh and by the way, you're grounded." Amity's jaw drops, Celestia smirks, closes the door, and walks to her bedroom.


	5. Chapter V

Four weeks after Amity's outburst, Celestia sitting in front of a mirror finishes combing her hair, places the comb on the drawer, and wears her crown on her head. She then hears a knock on her bedroom door and opens it with her magic. Her unicorn assistant holding a clipboard and a pen in her right hoof says, "Good morning, Your Majesty."

The princess interrupts, "Sh." She waves the assistant to comes inside. As the unicorn steps in, Celestia continues, "You'll wake up Amity. Her room is close to mine." As soon as her assistant steps inside completely, Celestia closes and locks the door, and continues in a slightly louder tone, "We can't let her know about this. Also, tell all of the guards, maids, chefs, and any pony else you can get to not let her go into the dining room." Her assistant nods and with begins to write what she just stated.

In Amity's room, the young princess is fast asleep making faint snores with her sheets wrinkled and covering only her waist. As she sleeps, she dreams she is walking down the streets of Canterlot with her friends. All three are wearing highly expensive clothing, jewelry, and other accessories, then they are halted by three tall, muscular, handsome stallions who give the three teens flirtatious smiles. Instantly, all the girls' eyes grow massively large with sparkles in their pupils and jaws hitting the concrete floor. Amity looks at her friends who each have taken a stallion and enter a small house that spontaneously appears. With an excited, flirtatious expression, she turns looks at the last stallion, but instead of the stallion, a slightly taller dark blue female alicorn with a long flowing sparkling blue mane and tail stands in front of her.

"You're lucky I'm not telling your mom about this," the alicorn says to her. Amity is shocked by the alicorn appearing before her and backs away quickly, and she feels something hard behind her and stops as soon as she feels it.

"No way," a deep male voice behind her says. "There is no way you will be with a stallion like him."

Amity recognizes the voice and slowly turns her head to see a massively tall muscular maroon alicorn who stares down at her. She backs away from both of them and asks, "How are you two?"

"Why, Amity," the blue alicorn replies, "don't you remember us?"

Amity observes the two more carefully, then her pupils widen and responds in a shocked tone, "Aunt Luna? Dad?"

The two alicorns nod their heads simultaneously, and Amity smiles, runs up to them, and hugs both of them tightly, and Luna and her father hug her back tightly. Amity breaks up the hug and asks, "How is this possible?"

Luna in a gentle voice, "When 'She' raised the moon ther other night, used an ancient spell to contact my alter ego Nightmare Moon in spiritually instead of physically for safety reasons. Long story short, she granted me one night to talk to you in your dream before you wake up."

"Wait," Amity asks, "this is all a dream?"

"Yes, my dear," Luna answers. "Even if this is a dream, it is still wonderful to see you again. Spin around. Let me get a good look at you." Amity in place spins and extends her wings. "Beautiful. Simply beautiful." Luna states.

She turns to see Amity's father staring at his daughter with a big smile on his face and widened eyes. He and Amity look at each other's eyes, and he says, "Amity, my little girl, it's been so long since I have seen you."

Amity almost cries but holds back to ask him, "Dad, how did you get here?"

Her dad answers, "Well, your aunt contacted me in my dream."

Luna then says, "After 'She' and I negotiated about this, I proposed the idea on bringing him here for you, and 'She' agreed and gave me my power to go into Amyas' dream and connect both of your dreams together."

"Tell me," Amyas asks, "how do you feel about this surprise?"

Amity with a joyous expression answers, "This is...unbelievable! I missed you two so much. I wish this was real."

Her father responds, "Don't fret. One day we will all be together again. Please be patience." Then, the environment all around the three alicorns slowly start turning black. "Is it already done?" Amyas asks Luna.

The princess of the moon answers, "I'm afraid so. You are waking up Amity. This is all the time we have with you."

"No," Amity replies. "Please no. You just got here."

Luna explains, "'She' fears that if I have too much freedom such as this, I would turn into Nightmare Moon and somehow escape. Even if I did, I agreed under her circumstances and I must keep my side of it. I must return to the moon, and Amyas must return to his dreams."

Amity closes her eyes causing more tears to run down. She approaches her aunt and hugs tightly and asks, "Before you go. Answer this, do you love Mom?" Luna stays quiet and hug her niece tightly. The two break their hug, and Amity hugs her father crying harder and burying her head in his chest. "Daddy, please not leave me again! Stay, please!"

"I'm sorry," her father responds in a calm voice. "I can't but promise me and your aunt this: stay strong and never change who you are."

Luna then approaches the couple with a single tear down her left cheek and places her head on Amity's left shoulder. Amity then says, "I promise. I love you both."

The world around the alicorns turns completely black, and Amity opens her eyes. She sits up and looks around hoping to see her aunt and father but to no avail. However, instead of crying, she smiles and cross her arms across her chest and whispers, "Goodbye."

Several hours later, Amity wearing a graduation gown cap stands behind some curtains of a theater stage. All of the graduates expect for Amity have walked across the stage, received their diplomas from the principal, thanked the vice principal, bowed to Princess Celestia, and walked off stage. Amity waits for her name to be called and repeat the same process, but the principal hands the last diploma to Celestia who holds it in her magic.

Amity seeing this thinks to herself, "Uh-oh. What's happening?"

"And now," Celestia says to the crowd, "the last graduate of this senior class and only alicorn, my daughter, the future of Equestria, Princess Amity!" The crowd spontaneously springs out of the stands and a roar of cheers erupts.

Amity with blushes dominating her face walks up to her mother. Celestia hands her the diploma which Amity receives using her magic. The two hug tightly on stage, and as soon as they hug, Amity without moving her lips whispers in her mom's ear, "Don't ever do this again! It's so embarrassing!"

Celestia smiles and without moving her lips responds, "This was part of your punishment a couple of weeks ago." She then breaks the hug and sees Amity with a big smile on her face with the inner part of her eyebrows curved down. She simply smirks at her daughter, and the graduate walks off stage.

About thirty minutes after the ceremony ended and celebrating with friends and fellow graduates and returning the gowns and caps to school staff, the group leave school ground and find Celestia waiting for them. She says, "Congratulations, girls." Evening and Vanilla bow their heads before her and then raises them. "Evening and Vanilla, would you two like to come to the castle to celebrate? Don't worry. I already asked your parents, and they said to ask you."

The pegasus and unicorn stare at each other then at Amity who nodding her head frantically. The two friends, "Yes ma'am!"

Celestia responds, "Excellent! You both can ride with Amity on her royal carriage. As soon as we arrive at the castle, just follow me." Celestia walks and climbs on one carriage while Amity and her friends climb on the other. Celestia then orders the guards, "To the castle." The guards pull the carriages with ease and take off into the air. As they head towards the castle, Amity's friends look at the breath taking scenery below them making Amity chuckle.

She then says, "I know. It's...so..."

Then, the three graduates say simultaneously, "Awesome! Whoa, we said it at the same time! Cool!"

Later, the ponies arrive at the castle, and Amity and her friends step off the carriage and follow Celestia who has already entered the castle. They catch up to the princess, and the unicorn and pegasus observe the amazing, massive interior design of the castle. Celestia takes them through the main hall and into the dining room where a long undecorated table is set up.

"Please take a seat," Celestia asks the group of friends as she sits at the table. The younger ponies do as she asks.

They awkwardly sit for a minute until a unicorn butler enters the room, bows his head, and asks the princess, "Is this the entire group, Your Majesty?" Celestia nods her head, and the servant replies, "Very well." He leaves the room politely without saying another word. Suddenly, a large number of maids, butlers, and chefs barge in giving all four ponies napkins, glass cups, and golden plates in front of them. Then, a cart with salads, steamed carrots, five star soups, and various other freshly made foods and dishes.

Celestia looks at Amity's friends who have excited faces and asks, "Surprised?"

"Yes, ma'am," Evening answers.

"Thank you so much, Your Highness," Vanilla also answers.

Celestia chuckles and looks at Amity who has a smile and asks, "Well, Amity? Are you surprised?"

"Kind of," Amity responds, "but you do this call the time." Celestia simply shrugs.

The four ponies eat dinner in the dining room and have a massive marble cake with vanilla and strawberry flavors and chocolate icing for dessert. After eating, the ponies talk, tell jokes, and play games in the dining room for several hours. Eventually, the two friends leave the castle with guards taking them home. As soon as they left, Amity immediately goes to her room, showers, and goes to bed while Celestia lowers the sun and raises the moon. However, instead of going to bed, Celestia flies to Amity's balcony and knocks on the glass doors getting her attention. Amity in hears the knocking and sees Celestia on her balcony with the moon brightly shining behind her. She opens the doors and stares at the moon with a gapping mouth. Celestia enters, sits next to her daughter, and stares at the moon as well.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Celestia asks.

Amity whispers, "Yeah."

"Amity," Celestia says, "since your friends have plans with their families this summer, do you want to go to Orange Beach this summer?"

Her daughter darts her head at her mother and responds excitedly, "Yeah. I would love that."

"Wonderful. However..." Celestia replies, "I have royal duties throughout Equestria for two weeks. Once I finish, we'll go, but you have to do something until then."

"What?" Amity asks.

Celestia answrs, "You will go to Ponyville, stay, and learn from Miss Remedy. She is a behavior specialist and a master in magic. I sent her a letter the other day asking if she could to take you in and give you some training in magic and help with your behavior."

"Behavior?" Amity asks. "What do you mean? I don't…"

"Remember what happened weeks ago," Celestia snaps. Amity stays quiet. "Look," Celestia continues, "I and your friends have already forgiven you, but we need to make sure this doesn't happen again. This isn't to punish you. It's to help you. Please take this seriously. It'll be worth it and even fun. Besides, it'll be boring for you to stay here, right?"

Amity nods and says, "Yeah. So, when will I go?"

Celestia answers, "Tomorrow. Now, get to bed and have a goodnight sleep." Celestia exits her daughter's bedroom leaving Amity speechless.


	6. Chapter VI

In the middle of a beautiful day, Amity steps on board a passenger car of a train. She takes a seat and lays her head on the window and sees Princess Celestia waving goodbye, and she does the same to her mother. As soon as the train takes off to Ponyville, Celestia's assistant asks, "Princess, why isn't she taking her royal carriage?"

Celestia answers, "Miss Remedy requested it. She said it will 'help with her examination'."

"Examination of what?" the unicorn assistant asks.

"Not sure," Celestia replies.

Amity on the train talks to herself, "A train? Really? Why can't I fly to the town? It's a lot faster than this." A stewardess passes by, and Amity says, "Excuse me."

The stewardess bows and asks, "Yes, Your Majesty?"

Amity questions, "How long is this ride?"

The stewardess politely answers, "An hour and thirty minutes." Amity groans and dismisses the pony.

After about fifteen minutes of doing nothing but waiting, an adult and filly pegasus ponies walk up to Amity. The filly stares at the alicorn but does not move towards her, but the adult pushes the filly forward with her wing. The nervous filly asks, "Um...Princess...why are you on this train?"

An irritated and bored Amity looks at the filly and instatntly gets a big smile on her face by just the pony's appearance. The adult pony says, "Sorry if we were disturbing you, Your Majesty."

"It's okay," Amity responds. The princess wants to answer the filly's question but fears that telling her that it was Celestia who told her to take the train. She thought of a story and continues, "Why my little pony, you see...my mom Princess Celestia is being doing things that we can't to do anything together. So, I came up with an idea to go to Ponyville and meet and get to know some of the citizens of Equestria, and why not start doing that by being on a train?"

"Aw. That's so sweet," the adult pegasus. Amity chuckles a bit and blushes red a little. The pegasus continues, "If you don't mind, can I and Jubilee sit with you?"

"I don't see why not," Amity replies, and Jubilee jumps on the seat next to Amity.

The adult pegasus sites across and continues , "The name's Weiss. We were at the cart infront of this one, but my littld Juby wanted to meet you. Plus, my husband...has a snoring problem and is...socially awkward."

With Jubilee nuzzling in her wing, Amity says, "Ah. Why does she like me so much?"

Weiss responds, "She looks to you a lot. She can't fly good and heard about you having difficulty when you were young and eventually overcoming that."

Amity smiled, "Wow. That's...something. It's pretty cool."

Throughout time, the two ponies chat but eventually the two stop chat more, and Weiss falls asleep. Amity however cannot sleep and looks out the window once again. She once again gets bored and just thinks about who Remedy is. Later, she notices the landscape slowly stopping and then eventually comes to a halt. Weiss steps off her seat and picks up Jubilee who is fast asleep. They go to their original seat, and Amity steps out of her seat, and walks out a door leading to the outisde of the cart.

Amity steps out of the door to find an adult unicorn and a filly unicorn standing in front of her. The filly is peach colored with bright blue eyes, a combed straight mane and tail, a darker blue hair bow, and a blank flank. The adult is dark orange with a dark blue mane and tail in spiky fashions, dark green shades, and a vest with a cape attached. The two approach the young princess, and Amity in return walks towards them. The adult, "Hey, what's up, Princess? I'm Remedy's daughter."

Amity replies in a tired voice, "Thanks. Nice to meet you."

The unicorn looks at the filly beside her who has her mouth open and widen pupils and asks, "Amber, would you like to say something?"

The filly simply stares at Amity. The princess breathes out through her nostrils and says, "Hi, Amber."

"H…hi…" the little filly replies, then she leaps up and hugs Amity tightly. Amity hugs the filly back with her left front hoof.

"Amber," the adult unicorn says, "let the princess go. She ain't a teddy bear."

Amber breaks the hug says, "Sorry, Mommy. It's just…" She squeals in excitement and continues, "so cool meeting you!"

Amity replies, "Well, it's pretty cool to me you."

"Allow me to introduce myself now," Amber's mother says. "I'm Raga, I'm best known as DJ-R. It's my nickname around here and I prefer that."

"No offense but...Raga?" Amity states.

Raga replies, "It means 'melody'. Very appropriate 'cause I LOVE music."

"Um, okay," Amity replies. "So, where is your mom?"

DJ-R answers, "She's in the forest taking a walk. She will be home by the time we get there, but before we go back, I need to do something, if you don't mind."

The tired Amity replies, "Fine. Let's get it done with. I have a terrible headache."

"Yeah, no problem," the unicorn says. "A friend of mine wants to me to hear his latest mix. He's a local DJ too."

Amity grinds her teeth and silently says, "Fine."

The three ponies walk through town with residents starring in awe at Amity, but surprisingly, none of the Ponyville citizens approach her. The citizens are keeping their distance from the young princess and bow when she passes by them. For a brief minute, Amity wonders why they are acting odd, but she dismisses the thought and accepts their behavior because of her migraine. Eventually, the trio approach a small brick house with loud music coming from inside.

DJ-R knocks on the front door hard, the music stops, and a white male pony with spiky hair and shades opens the door. "Yo, DJ-R!"

"What's up, VJ?" Raga answers.

"I'll be a minute," DJ-R says and walks inside the house. The loud music starts emulating from the house which makes Amity's head hurt even more. Amber and the princess back away from the house, sit on the ground against a wall, and wait for a very long time.

Remembering about Jubilee from the train, Amity asks, "Tell me Amber, why do you like me so much?"

The filly blushes and answers, "Well... you're a princess, awesome, and smart all without a cutie mark. I want to be just like you when I grow up! I want to be some pony like you and show others that being a blank flank doesn't mean anything."

Amity with widen pupils and blushes on her face asks, "That's really something."

Amber continues, "Mommy, told be about you and how much you love your mom, and I've earned to work hard, be nice, and, after seeing you for real, love family."

"I inspired you to 'love family'? You didn't love your mom at one point?" Amity asks with a tone of concern and curiosity.

The filly shakes her head and continues, "Three years ago, I didn't love Mommy because I wanted to be with Daddy. Daddy told me one day that I had to be with her, and I was really upset. I promised him that I would love her, but I didn't keep that promise. I just never talked to her or anything. One day, Mommy told me Princess Celestia and you were coming to Ponyville for the Summer Sun Celebration at year. I couldn't meet you like this because we were behind a crowd. Mommy put me on her head so I could see you and Celestia, and I saw how you and your mommy were so happy together. Later, i got mad at mommy over something stupid, and she told me that you wouldn't act like that. We talked...and I love her."

Amity with her jaw open, pupils dilated, and a single large blush consuming her cheeks says in a soft tone, "Wow. I've made that much of an impact on your life?" Amber nods her head and nuzzles against Amity's leg. The princess smiles, pats on the filly's head, and forms a tear which streaks down her cheeks. She thinks to herself, "Mom..."

Five minutes passes, Amber is asleep on Amity's leg, and the young princess with the headache has grown very impatient with the unicorn. "Oh my mother's name," Amity says without waking the filly, "how long could this possibly be? Listen to the music, if you can even call that mess music, judge it, and leave. How long could it possibly be? I should barge in and..."

Then, the front door opens with Raga stepping out and sayinh to her friend, "Keep it up, dude! Later!" The door closes behind her, and DJ-R approaches the two. She sees her daughter sleeping on the leg of the princess. "Aw. That's so adorable. You have no idea what you mean to her."

"Yeah, I do." Amity replies. "She told me quite a bit, and I'm proud that I have affected both of your lives."

DJ-R smiles and says, "Well, if you can lift her up and carry her on your back, we'll be on our way to home."

Amity then asks, "By the way, why do you have the cape on?"

"It's to keep cool. It's hot out here," DJ-R answers.

"A little but wouldn't say 'hot'," Amity replies.

The alicorn lifts Amber with her magic and sets the filly on her back. With the sun being lowered down, the trio reaches a beautiful forest. The group walks through it and can hear and see wild life animals frolicking around. Eventually, they come across a wooden two-story house with windows and a blue painted roof.

"Finally," the DJ says, "we've made it."

Amity sighs and follows the unicorn to the front door. She opens the door to see a staircase to the upper floor in the middle, a small kitchen and dining room to her right, and to her left a couch, two chairs, and a large bookcase. Amber on Amity's back yawns and hops off her back and walks up the stairs while rubbing her eyes.

"Amber, get a bath. Dinner will be ready soon," her mom says. The filly runs up stairs to the bathroom. DJ-R then walks over to the dining table with a concerned face and picks up a letter. "Uh-oh."

"What?" Amity asks. She approaches Raga who shows her the letter. The princess takes the letter in her magic and reads aloud, "'Dear Princess Amity, I am sorry to tell you that I had to leave to see a sick relative today. I will be back in two days, and when I return, our first session will begin. Again, I am truly sorry.' Really? Really?! She's not here after what I went through?! A near two hour trip over here, and your music?! Terrible! And..."

The princess stops when she feels some pony's head on her back, and an orange hoof wraps around her forehead. Amity pauses in shock, then she feels the head and hoof back away. She jumps forward, turns around, and sees the DJ right in front of her with a disappointed expression. The unicorn takes off her clothing and hangs all the vest and cape on wall hooks and places the shades on the dining room table. She reveals green eyes and a cutie mark of a blue ying-yang symbol. The mother unicorn lowers her head and swiftly jerks it back which straightens her mane instatntly. She sighs and says in a formal tone, "Just as I thought. You have issues with patience, flexibility, and controlling your anger. Not an extreme case, but one that can become serious. You could be worse"

"Remedy?" Amity asks.

The unicorn nods her head and continues, "One thing you did that showed some issues was that you immediately assume that the way I look meant that I couldn't be the one who wrote to your mom? Also, before you ask, the DJ thing was a gimmick. I wanted to see if you had enough patience with a pony like that. If I had told you my appearance right away, you would act more polite and formal which would further hide your issues. I had to catch you off guard and see the problems you have. Also, don't think what you did on the train won't come into play which it did. I understand a long boring trip, bit that's no excuse for lashing out on uncontrollable circumstances. Additionally, my friend really is a DJ, but the loud music was a cover up so I could read your lips and body language. I know you said you had a headache but that too can't let you go on a outburst, and while in the house, I could tell you were a ticking time bomb."

Amity looks down with an expression showing shame. She asks, "Everything was a set up to see what my problems were?"

"Most of the things," Remedy continues. "What Amber said was absolutely true. We had a difficult relationship after her father and I had a divorce, but we came closer after she saw you and Princess Celestia. Now, to the matter at hand, don't apologize for what you did or said today. Reflect on those events and think what you should do when it happens again. Our real first session will start tomorrow, but for now I need to get supper ready." Remedy goes to the kitchen and opens drawers with utensils insides. "There's a guest room upstairs to the right."

Amity walks up the stairs, enters the room Remedy said and lies on the bed. She stares at the ceiling and says, "I was impatient, harsh, and when something like that note happened, I went out on a rant. I see what she meant. These next two weeks will be…intriguing."

Later that night, Amity, Amber, and Remedy are all asleep in their beds, and Amity is having a dream about the animals she saw in the forest earlier. She is petting with them and giving food off her hooves. Suddenly, everything turns black. An eerie laugh echoes all around her, and she hears Celestia scream, "Amity! Amity, is that you?!"

"Mom?!" Amity shouts to Celestia.

"Oh," the voice making the laugh suddenly says, "how precious. Your little girl, Celestia? I can't wait to see her bleed." The voice then makes an evil giggle.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Celestia then shout out.

"Who are you?!" Amity then yells.

"You know me," the male voice answers. "We'll meet soon, Amity, and I'm expecting a lot from you especially 'Her'."

Then, silence dominates the dream with nothing to see. Amity looks all around and suddenly sees a white alicorn figure. "Mom?" Amity asks. The white figures then turns to look at Amity, but she immediately knows it is not Celestia. The alicorn has bat like wings, a blood-red mane, and a tail in the same color as the mane. The figure's body shows that this is a female alicorn who is standing right infront of Amity with her eyes closed, Amity stares at the alicorn intensly and notices something, this alicorn looks exactly like her. The white Amity opens her eyes to show blood-red, cat-like eyes and makes a horrible spine tingling scream.

Amity then wakes up and leans forward sweating profusely. She breathes heavily and looks around and sighs. "It's just a dream. That's...it," she says to herself. She lies back down on the bed and hesitantly goes back to sleep.


	7. Chapter VII

Early in the next morning, the sun shines through the window of Amity's room and right on her face waking her up. The young princess with a messed up mane rubs her eyes with her hooves, looks through the window, and says, "Mom, come on." Then, the sun's rays get brighter, and the young princess sits up, yawns, and steps off the bed. "Okay, okay. I'm awake," she says, and the sun fades back to it was before. Amity stumbles a little, breathes out through her nose slow, and rubs her head. Then, three knocks at her door are heard.

She opens to see Amber standing in front of her with a smile of her face. "Good morning, Your Majesty," the young filly says.

"Morning, Amber," the tired alicorn says.

"Mommy wanted me to see if you were up," Amber replies. "Breakfast is almost done."

"Amber! Amity!" Remedy says aloud from down stairs. "Breakfast!"

"Right on time," Amity responds. She follows the filly down the stairs and into the kitchen. They all sit at the round dinner table where Remedy is waiting for them.

The unicorn mother says, "Good morning Amity. Looks like you're having a bad mane day."

Amity chuckles, clears her throat, and replies, "Easy for you to say. You have a short mane, but mine is so long." Suddenly, a sharp pain rushes through her head, and the alicorn rubs her head again.

"Another headache?" Remedy asks.

"I guess," the princess replies.

"Well, maybe some food will help with that this time." Remedy says. The three ponies enjoy some oatmeal and eat it all up. Remedy with her magic takes the bowels to the kitchen sink and proceeds to wash them. Amber with a book bag on her back hugs the two other ponies then leaves through the front door. Amity stands up and walks back to her room and makes the bed. While she makes the bed, through the window she sees some magic dust glide underneath her window and a popping sound is heard.

"Please don't tell me that's a letter from Mom," Amity says aloud. She finishes making the bed and walks up to a mirror on the wall and uses her magic to lift a comb on the drawer and combs her hair. As she straightens her hair, she thinks about the voice and white alicorn from the night before. "Who had that voice?" She thinks to herself. "I don't recognize it, but he said I know him. He also said he wants to see me bleed? It's probably nothing. Just a messed up dream." She places the comb on the drawer and walks downstairs. As soon as Amity reaches the bottom of the stairs, she sees Remedy outside with the door open and sends a letter via magic dust into the air. "Was that from Mom?" Amity asks.

Remedy re-enters the house and answers, "Yeah, but don't worry. She was just asking what I was going to do today, and I simply told her on that letter." Amity breathes out in relief. "Amity," Remedy continues, "you don't have to worry about being in trouble. What happens here, stays here."

The pink alicorn nods her head then asks, "Speaking of which..."

"Anxious are we?" Remedy asks with a smirk.

"After thinking about what I did yesterday," the princess replies, "I should enjoy this. Is that a sign of no patience?"

Remedy raises her right hoof and twists it. "Ehhhh, depends on how you look at it. You are just anxious because you said it in a cheerful way. If you had said like this," Remedy continues with a grumpy old mare voices, "'Let's get this over with so I can go see an old fool jump off a hundred feet into a bucket of water and I shout out Jackass before she jumps.' Then that's impatience." Amity laughs hard and sits on a wooden chair against the round table. Remedy sits next to her and replies, "But in all seriousness, the first thing we'll do is very simple. Talk."

Amity catching her breath says, "Talk? That's it?"

Remedy responds, "Yeah, you see I've found that the best way to help others is getting to know who they are. Not their issues like anger as an example but rather personality. That way I know how they think and how hard I should push them during the sessions. Additionally, my patients should know who I am through conversation so they can trust me. Understand?"

Amity nods and says, "So...where should I start?"

Remedy lies back on her chair and replies, "Let's start with background."

"Okay," Amity calmly replies. "I was born in Canterlot and you know who my parents are. The earliest memories I can think of were in my parents' bedroom, and I was on one of those baby swings where you set the baby inside and let them swing."

Remedy darts her eyes to her left and interrupts, "Wait, I know what you're talking about 'cause Amber had one of those long ago, but the age limit is like six months. You remember being in one of those?"

"Nothing specifically like throughout the day, but just me swinging there," Amity replies.

"That's very impressive memory," Remedy says. Amity shrugs.

At Canterlot, numerous unicorn and Earth royal guards are patrolling the Canterlot Garden while pegasi guards are flying over the maze. The captain of guard standing at the entrance removes his helmet and bows before Celestia who is joined by her unicorn assistant.

"At ease." Celestia orders the captain who then rises. Celestia and the assistant walk past the captain who stays at Celestia's side, and the princess asks in an intense voice, "Have you found him?"

"I'm sorry," the captain replies "but we didn't. However, we can confirm that you were right."

The ponies turn left at a corner to find a statue base with shards of broken marble scattered around it. Celestia stops immediately and her pupils shrink quickly. She approaches the base and observes everything intensely. Celestia then uses her magic to scan over the debris and says, "Captain."

"Yes, Your Majesty?" the captain replies and marches beside her.

"Tell the guards stay alert of an enemy who could strike Canterlot but don't alert the citizens. I don't want them to panic. Have guards patrol all streets of the city. That will be all for now." The captain nods and rushes to the middle of the garden to gather all the guards. The assistant who is beside the corner then receives magic dust and transforms into a letter before her. She holds it with her magic. "Raven," Celestia calls to her.

The assistant walks beside the princess and asks, "Yes?"

"Take a letter," Celestia tells the unicorn. Raven places the letter on her left ear and picks up a quill that was on her right ear with her magic. Celestia continues, "After writing this, send it to the Wonderbolts immediately. Write:

_General Purple Dart:_

_The following is top-secret and only the best Wonderbolts are to take on this mission. I need the very best Wonderbolts to fly to the abandoned city of Pandora and search for any evidence of any pony being there. I understand that no pony should set hoof there, but I and the E.U.P. Guards here in Canterlot have evidence that my cousin Triton has escaped from his stone imprisonment. I scanned the base and shards where he once stood, and he somehow broke free on his own. I have a strong suspension that he would be heading towards Pandora to reclaim his city and power he once had. Whoever you send must stay alert, and if he is there, they are not to confront him or follow him. They must return to me immediately._

_\- Princess Celestia"_

Raven rolls the letter and send it via magic dust, and the dust goes into the sky swiftly. Celestia then asks, "Where am I scheduled to go to next?"

"Let me see," the unicorn replies. "You are to appear at the Rich's Annual Fine Wine Tasting Convention. Do...do you want me to cancel it?"

The white alicorn looks at her with a neutral expression and asks in a calm tone, "Why you ask that?"

"Well," Raven responds, "because of what's happening here."

"No. Don't cancel it. I cannot ignore the citizens of Equestria, and if I suddenly cancel all of these appearances, they will grow worry which can lead to panic especially if word of Triton gets out. I can say that there may be a chance that he left Equestria. His defeat may have affected him emotionally so much that he would want to leave. Even if that's proven wrong, I don't want the citizens going into a panic unless we know where he is."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Raven replies.

"Let's head back to the castle," Celestia says.

On their way out of the Garden, Raven says, "Oh, Princess. I almost forgot that Miss Remedy responded back."

Celestia stops, turns to her, and orders, "Read it to me."

Raven with her magic lifts the letter from her ear, opens it, and reads aloud,

_"Princess Celestia:_

_Thank you for informing me about this. I will ask Amity if she had the same dream last night after our first session. Also, please don't worry about her. I know she will be a great pony to work with. If this dream affects her, I will do whatever I can._

_\- Remedy"_

"Your Majesty," Raven speaks, "if I could recommend something. I think we should tell Princess Amity. Maybe if you two fight him together like you and Princess Luna did, both of you could stop him."

"Absolutely not!" Celestia snaps at the unicorn. "I'm sorry for snapping, but I'm not going to risk her being killed by Triton. He's too deadly for her to face even with me. I fought him, and he will kill her." The princess stays silent.

"But can't you two control the Elements of Harmony?" the assistant asks.

"No." Celestia swiftly answers. "Only Luna and I were the ones to wield them. Without Luna, the Elements are worthless. She and I found them together before I was pregnant with Amity."

"Then," Raven replies, "what will happen to Equestria?"

Celestia lowers her head and continues walking without making a sound.


	8. Chapter VIII

"My high school experience wasn't much difficult expect I had a bully, Jiggy Rich." Amity tells Remedy. "Yes, she is part of the Rich family that owns three five-star restaurants throughout Equestria. Anyway, oirside of graduating, I guess that's pretty much a brief overview of my life so far. Is there anything else you need to know?"

With her chin resting on her left hoof, Remedy stares silently at Amity then shakes her head and says, "Huh? I blacked out. Repeat the whole thing again." The princess sighs in aggravation, but Remedy continues , "That was a joke Dear, but that's a good enough description. However, you didn't say a whole lot about Prince Amyas.'

"Well," Amity answers, "I don't remember practically anything about him outside that when we were together, we had a lot of fun."

"Do you miss him?" Remedy asks.

Amity responds, "Yeah. Actually, I remember several says ago on the night before graduation, I had a dream where Aunt Luna and he where there." Remedy lowers her left eyebrow and raises the right. Amity explains, "Mother even told me this was true. She used her magic to contact Aunt Luna by spirit one night and allowed her to visit me in my dream, and Luna was able to get him in my dream."

"O...kay," Remedy responds. "I still don't understand but that's magic beyond my comprehension, but that's very sweet of her to do. Speaking of dreams, tell me about some of the most recent dreams you've been having like the one from last night. If you can remember that is."

Amity asks, "Why?"

"Well," Remedy replies, "I have always believed that dreams in a way show us something about ourselves."

Amity answers, "Well, yeah. One from last night has been bothering me today. It was completely black with no lights or scenery anywhere. I heard Mom calling for me, and a voice from a stallion was mocking her and said that he knew me and wanted to see me 'bleed'. Then, silence, and a white version of myself with bat wings and a blood colored mane, tail, and eyes appeared in front of me. I or she looked at me with cat eyes, screamed, and then I woke up. I didn't have that dream when I went back to sleep, but it seemed too real and came out of nowhere. What does that mean do you think?"

Remedy moving only her eyes looks at the floor and tapping her hoof on the table, breathes in and out slowly then says, "Let's go for a walk."

Amity says, "But..."

"Let's not think about that dream for a while. Trust me," Remedy interrupts.

"Okay," Amity responds. The two ponies walk through the front door and begin to walk through the woods with the birds chirping while flying over the unicorn and alicorn.

"This isn't relaxing to you?" Remedy asks. Amity does not answer but instead let's the fresh air flow through her mane, listens to the birds sing, and the sun shine upon her. Remedy sees Amity embracing the beauty and nature and simply smiles. About three minutes after walking, the two come up to a small sparkling pond. The ponies sit at the edge of the pond and admire its beauty. The sun's rays allows the water's blue color brighten up, and the reflection of the sun gives a marvelous sparkling look to the pure blue pond. A pair of birds drink and bath in the pond across from the ponies. Beside Remedy, a beautiful doe walks to the pond and drinks. Amity watches in awe at the peaceful scenery.

While looking at the pond, Remedy asks, "How do you feel right now?"

Amity breathes in, lifts her head to the sky, and answers, "Peaceful. Like, I have no worries in the world. Just...totally calm."

"I call this place Eden." Remedy says. "'Eden' is a name meaning peaceful location. I come here everyday to clear my mind and think about my life. I also bring my patients here to clear their minds. Sometimes we just need to be at peace before taking on life." She then looks at Amity. "Looks like you love it." A silent Amity with a smile nods. Remedy continues, "Anytime you get stressed or face a difficult task, think about this place and the feeling you have while being here. I guarantee it will help you become calmer and clear your mind."

Amity responds, "Thank you."

The two ponies sit at the pond for an hour and then start to head back to the wooden house. Remedy then says, "Now that you have cleared your mind, I will tell you about your dream."

"Wait," Amity interrupts, "why didn't you tell me before we went to…" Amity pauses then recalls what Remedy said about the purpose of the pond. Then, she says in a calm tone, "Never mind."

Remedy continues, "I cannot explain the voice or your mother because that could just be a bad dream, but the white version of yourself I believe was a warning."

"'A warning?' How?" Amity asks.

"A warning that if you don't change and allow the anger or hatred within you to control you, it could turn you into that. Celestia did inform me about how that bully had been bothering you for quite a while, and I think that with the frustration being held back, not finding a- shall we say- filter for that frustration, and your protectiveness of your mom..." Remedy lifts a stick on the ground with her magic and breaks it in half. "...was the thing that broke you and let your dark magic be free for a short time. Now it's trying to get out."

"Wait, dark magic?" Amity asks.

Remedy continues, "You see, every pony has dark magic with themselves. It is fueled by negative traits that evil strives for such as gluttony, lust, greed, sloth, and hatred. The more a pony embraces these traitd, the stronger the dark magic within becomes. Now, just because a pony maybe full of themselves like a unicorn who shows off his or her magic doesn't mean they are evil. Rather, they have let trait turn them into that kind of individual. However, if one lets the sin consume their life, the dark magic will control them and turn them into a pony of evil, and even hard to believe, the dark magic changes the appearance and even mindset. Making the pony a completely different individual. In some cases, the dark magic gives themselves different names to ensure they are in full control."

Amity asks, "This is sounding like what happened to my mother's cousin Triton and my Aunt Luna."

Remedy replies, "Sadly, that's exactly what happened. Triton had let pride and greediness consume him, and he eventually embraced it and turned him into the dictator as we know him today. The same happened with Princess Luna but with jealousy and pride. Thus, she became Nightmare Moon. Amity…" The two look at each other, and Remedy continues, "if you don't control the anger, you could become that white version of yourself. Please, take everything I am saying and everything we do seriously."

Amity still calm nods her head and responds, "I will and am."

Remedy answers, "Now, since you are a princess, you will have to experience some situations where you will have to fight. In those events, thinking about Eden or a place that relaxes you won't work because you must concentrate at the task at hoof."

Amity replies, "Okay. So, how does that work and how will you teach me?"

The two come up to the wooden house, and Remedy steps in front of Amity and answers, "Easy to both questions." She stretches her head to her sides making popping sounds and continues, "We'll have to fight." Suddenly, Remedy charges at Amity with horn glowing.


	9. Chapter IX

"What?" Amity asks.

"We're going to fight." Remedy replies.

Amity responds, "But how is fighting teaching how to control my anger? It seems contradicting."

"You'll see." Remedy says back. "Try to hit me."

Amity raises her eyebrows and asks, "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you. Also, that doesn't answer my question on lecturing."

"Bring it," Remedy sharply replies.

Amity breathes in and out and says, "Okay." Amity then walks jump to her, raises her right hoof, forms a fist, and throws it at Remedy's face, but the unicorn moves her head back dodging the hit. Amity tries throwing a left punch, but Remedy jumps to her left about a meter away dodging that second fist.

Remedy with a smile says, "Those were slow."

"I don't want to hurt you," Amity responds.

Remedy rolls her eyes, smiles, and says, "Disappointing. I thought you were a princess." Amity lowers her eyebrows making an irritated expression. "The great daughter of Celestia can't even hit little ol' me. I guess that blank flank really does show that you can't do or be anything."

Amity with a shocked expression starts breathing in and out trying to relax. She then closes her eyes and imagines the lake she and Remedy were at earlier, but her concentration is broken when she hears hoof steps swiftly approaching. She opens her eyes to see Remedy right in front of her, standing on her back right leg, and throwing her left leg at Amity's head, but the unicorn stops the leg barely making contact to the princess' temple. Amity is spooked by the sudden action of her teacher and tries to run to her right but falls to her side. She then realizes that Remedy is still with her hoof still in the air, and the unicorn is looking at her.

"This is why that fails," Remedy replies. She lowers herself down and stands on all four legs. "I won't hit you. I promise. Now, no mater how much I insult you, don't take it personal. However, you will come across enemies who will be ruthless and will say anything to anger you so you will focus. Now, I want you to try to hit me again and don't hold back. We'll stop until you say to."

Amity stands up, nods, and prepares by lowering her head and torso down. Remedy hunches her shoulders ready for the first attack. Amity the dashes to her left and then forward towards Remedy. She throws a punch but the teacher dodges with ease.

Elsewhere in Canterlot, a team of three pegasi wearing blue army suits with lightning bolts at the sides is flying through thick dark gray colored clouds. The leader of the trio who is a male pegasus with a purple mane and tail looks down sees a massive abandoned city underneath them.

He shouts to his companions, "We have entered Pandora. We are directly above it. Let's fly down, split apart, and see if any pony has been here. If you do make a thunder sound without the pony you have spotted seeing you."

The other pegasi shout back, "Yes sir!"

The trio separates and flies down towards the city with intense speed. Once they get near the abandoned buildings, they slow down and glide over the buildings and streets. The streets are cracked and show no sign of life. Rust, moss, and plants have consumed the buildings of the city. Some buildings have collapsed due to the rust and others are almost completely green because of the algae and plants. Pandora is nothing more than a ghost town. The Wonderbolts continue to fly over the city and search for any pony but to no avail.

Then, the leader of the trio comes across a massive black castle in the middle of the city and sees the entrance doors are open. He flies into the clouds above, kicks on a small portion of the clouds, and creates a thunder sound from it. The companions rush towards him, and he leads them to the ground where they land in front of the opened entrance. They walk forward with caution but are halted immediately by a scream illuminating from the castle.

A loud voice can be heard and it says, "My city! It's dead! Damn you, Celestia!" Suddenly, the castle starts to crack and pieces of it start to break off. The pegasi the fly into the clouds and watch as the castle cracks and falls apart. Then, a bright light from the center of the castle can be seen shining through all of the cracks. It glows brighter, then a shock wave of black aura explodes from inside the castle destroying what was left of the building. The shock wave slices through all of the buildings of the abandoned Pandora, and all of them immediately come debris of their former shape. Dust dominates the debris and is too thick for the pegasi observing to see anything.

"We need to inform Celestia..." the leader says but is interrupted when a massive dark blue alicorn with a black mane, long tail, and eyes and a cutie mark of a black crown with blood red jewelry on it. The Wonderbolts turn to see the alicorn staring at them.

The alicorn smiles and says in a polite tone, "Hello subjects. I'd like to ask you something." Trio of pegasi swiftly fly away but are caught immediately by the alicorn's magic. A black aura has engulfed their entire bodies. The dark blue pony brings them before him and continues, "That's not way to treat royalty. Now, let's try this again."

"Let us go," the leader of the group shouts.

Still with a polite tone, the alicorn responds, "You don't know who I am, do you? Don't even answer. I am Triton. I have returned to try to reclaim my city, but as you can see, it's a bit...damaged. I knew you three were here, and thought to ask: Who are you?" The three pegasi stay silent. Then, they feel the magic around their necks squeeze tight, and they can barely breathe. "Let's make a deal. If you tell me, I won't kill you and you can go home. If you don't I'll kill you right here." The magic around their necks squeeze harder, and the trio are gasping for air. "Well?"

The leader in a weak voice says, "We're...the Wonderbolts...Celestia...wanted us to..." The leader can't finish and is trying to fight off the magic to breathe.

"And?" Triton asks but with no answer. He then loosens the magic and the pegasi breathe in heavily and cough. "I guess that's all I need. I f you had only told me you were from Celestia, that would have been just fine. I don't like being spied on. I find it very rude. Now, I know you want to continue to admire my magnificent presence, but I have something for you to do. I will let you go and you tell Celestia I will be at Canterlot tomorrow night."

"Why are you telling us this?" The leader Wonderbolt asks.

"Why, so I can give my cousin a chance to prepare." Triton politely answers. "There's no chance in Hell of her winning, but I like to see what she can do. Go. Oh, and be sure to tell other ponies that God has returned." He releases the trio, and they pegasi fly towards Canterlot quickly with Triton simply walking on the ground. I makes sadistic smile and says, "Dear Celestia, death is upon you."


	10. Chapter X

After about ten minutes, Amity says to Remedy, "Stop. I...need to catch...my breath." She falls to the ground and breathes heavily while sweating is pouring from every gland on her face. She rolls on her back and lets the sun's rays shine on her, but Remedy blocks the sun by having her head over Amity's. Remedy is breathing and sweating too but not as intense as Amity. Amity asks, "How come...you're not like me?"

Remedy answers, "Because I am controlling my breathing and my fighting. Stand up and let's see what you did." Amity stands up, and the unicorn continues, "When you throw a punch, you force so much energy unto it that you mind as well throw your arm out at me. When it comes to the breathing, instead of holding your breath and breathing in whenever you can, take short breathes in and force it out with every attack or movement. Stand on your back hooves." Amity does so, and Remedy walks behind her, stands on her back hooves, and presses her body against Amity's and lays her front hooves on top of Amity's front legs.

Amity blushes and asks nervously, "Um, what is this?"

"I'm going to show you how to properly fight by being in control of your front legs," Remedy replies. "Why?"

"It feels...odd," the princess answers.

Remedy responds by asking, "Like how? Give me a scenario."

Amity with heavy blushes answers, "Hypothetically speaking...it feels like a stallion is trying to have 'his way' with me from behind."

Remedy starts laughing and backs away from Amity. Amity stands on all four, turns, and seeing Remedy laugh turns to make her laugh too. Remedy then says, "That's great! I have never heard it that way before."

Amity replies, "That's how it honestly feels. Hypothetically, of course"

Remedy with a smirk and raising her right eyebrow says back, "Sure, it's 'hypothetical'." She starts giggling again.

"I'm serious!" Amity loudly responds to the laughing Remedy. "Remedy! I can't believe you! I would never do that until marriage! Besides, it's not that funny." Amity immediately contradicts herself by chuckling.

The chuckling Remedy now starting to calm down replies, "It was to me. I needed that." The teacher stops laughing and continues, "If it makes you uncomfortable then I won't do that."

"No. Let's do it," Amity says, and she stands on her two feet again. Remedy comes around and presses herself onto Amity and places her front legs on Amity's, and the unicorn makes magic bracelets around her and the princess' front and bottom ankles.

"Now," Remedy says, "Just follow my lead." Remedy brings Amity's front legs close to her face. Then, Remedy forces Amity to throw quick controlled jabs in the air, but the alicorn is having difficulty following the quick punches with their hips and legs moving along with the attacks. Remedy suddenly moves Amity to her right and throws more jabs. Amity struggles to follow her teacher's movement, and out of desperation to learn, Amity tries to predict Remedy's next movement and manages to throw a few jabs along with the unicorn.

The two continue to throw jabs, crosses, uppercuts, and other forms of attacking in the air. Amity manages to keep up with her teacher but is still struggling. Remedy stops and says, "You're sort of getting it." The magic disappears and Amity falls to her feet. Remedy continues, "Did you notice a difference between those punches than the previous ones?" Amity nods her and the unicorn says, "The way you were throwing them was unbalanced and predictable. You were JUST throwing them as if they were rocks. These however..."

"...had more control by having the entire body move." Amity interrupts while catching her breath.

Remedy nods and responds, "Exactly. Now let me ask you something." Amity turns to her mentor. "I haven't taught you how to breathe during that. Care to guess how you breathe properly?"

Amity shakes her head and replies, "I honestly don't know how. I guess during the punches."

"Actually," Remedy answers, "you're right, but instead of heavy breathing, make quick breaths in and out with every punch." Amity still breathing heavily lowers her eyebrows making a confusing expression. Remedy continues, "Simple as that. Don't force your breathing. Control it."

The tired alicorn responds, "I don't know what you mean. Your body needs oxygen and if you need a lot, you have to breathe in heavy."

"Very good and smart argument," Remedy acknowledges. "But I'm not as tired as you and I've been moving just as long and hard as you. Why is that?"

Amity answers, "I don't know."

Remedy says back, "It's quite simple. Do a small exhale with every punch, but that'll be all for today. We'll continue to do these exercises as the weeks go on." The unicorn then goes inside the house with the princess following behind. "Oh, before I forget, if you get married, that is a great position for your honeymoon." Remedy chuckles and Amity blushes.

Once the ponies walk into the house, Amity asks, "So what needs to be done in the house? Sweeping or cleaning?"

Remedy replies, "Nothing. I already cleaned the house before you woke up. You can read any of the books I have, go to the town, or do whatever that won't enrage you."

Amity says back, "I think I'll read a book, but I do have a question about the dark magic. Is dark more powerful and can exceed one's true potential?"

Remedy sits in a recliner, breathes in and out, and answers, "Yes, but it destroys who you are. It's not worth it."

"But," Amity continues, "...what a pony's dark magic is the key to saving lives?"

Remedy replies, "I don't know." Amity nods her head, selects one of Remedy's books, and reads it.

Later that night, Amity steps out the bathroom with her mane wet and heads to her temporary room. She opens the door and stares at the bed from the hallway. A sudden chill runs down her back because of the previous night's dream.

Remedy exiting Amber's room and closing the filly's room on the other side of the stairs sees Amity standing in the hall. She approaches her student and says, "What is it? That dream?" Amity nods, and the unicorn continues, "Listen, as long as you remember what we have done today and take all of my advice seriously, you won't have anything to worry about it. I bet you that this will be a pleasant dream."

Amity looks at her mentor and says, "I do take your stuff seriously and I trust you, but..."

Remedy interrupts, "You're afraid we're wrong and something awful will happen, and not to mention dreams are unpredictable. However, things you learn in real life do affect and change dreams." Remedy walks pass her and opens a door to a room close to Amity's, but before going in, she says, "Also, don't be scared in confronting your that dark magic form of yourself. Make her submit to you." The teacher then walks into her room and closes the door.

Amity turns back to the bed, breathes in and out heavily through her eyes, smirks and enters the room, closes the door, and gets inside the bed. She closes her eyes and tries to sleep. After about thirty minutes lying in the bed, the alicorn falls asleep.

The alicorn turns and stares at Amity. He says, "Ah, Amity. Good to see you again. I'd like a word with you if you don't mind."

As the stallion spoke, Amity is shocked that his voice is the same from the previous night. She stares intensely at him and says, "You're the voice from the nightmare."

The male alicorn asks, "It's good you remember my fabulous voice, but you don't know who I am?" Amity shakes her head, and the blue pony continues, "How sad. I figured my dear cousin would tell her own daughter everything magnificent about me."

Amity's expression changes from intensity to shock, and she says, "Are...are you...Triton?"

With open arms, the alicorn in a roar like voice answers, "Yes! That's right, my dear! The God of Earth, Triton is standing before you!" Amity makes an intense expression again, and Triton continues, "Oh come on, Amity. Don't be like your mother and think I'm a monster. She's just jealous on how great and powerful I have become."

Amity then loudly asks, "Where are we? Where have you transported us?"

Triton responds, "Ha! Transport? You sure have your mother's intelligence, don't you? We're in your dream."

"Wait," Amity interrupts, "this is a dream? I thought Princess Luna is the only one who can have this ability."

"When you embrace dark magic," Triton replies, "you have do things beyond your and others expectations such as being able to do things that only Luna and Celestia can do. Oh and speaking of the devil, I am going to reunite with your mother and have a good old fashion fight to the death. You should come and see."

Amity in the bed breathes in and out slowly, and in the dream Amity asks, "Why are you telling me this? Seems pretty stupid to tell me."

Triton answers, "Right you are, but it's simple. I want to piss you off and fight you in your dark magic form. You know the white alicorn." Amity then widens in eyes and in the bed starts breathing loudly and heavily. She even starts tossing and turning in her bed making groans and moans.

Remedy exists in her bedroom and walks past Amity's room but is stopped by Amity's moans and groans. She opens the door to see the alicorn tossing and turning in her bed. Remedy closes the door and stands beside the bed and whispers, "Amity? Are you okay?"

"What's the matter?" Triton taunts. "Afraid to get mad? Scared to embrace the dark magic? OH! HOW SCARY THIS IS! MOMMY COME HELP!"

Amity in the bed breathes harder and starts to sweat, and Remedy starts to shake the princess trying to wake her up. "Stop it," Amity says in the bed. Remedy lowers her eyebrows in confusion.

"Embracing the dark magic is the only way to stop little princess." Triton continues to taunt. "If you don't, then you and your mom are dead. Besides, dark magic is almost indescribable how it feels. If I can think of one word to describe it, it would be..." Triton breathes in and out slowly with a devious smile. "...orgasmic. Trust and believe Amity. If you don't..."

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blows Amity away. She tries to stay on the ground, but the wind is too powerful to get her balance. Then as quickly as the wind came, it disappears just as fast, and Amity sees a horrifying sight. Triton is standing over a dead Celestia with a mangled neck, thick cuts, a broken horn, disjointed wings, and half of a face. Blood drains from the wounds and make trails towards Amity who is speechless by the gruesome display.

In the bed, Amity is crying and tossing in a violent matter, and to try to wake and calm down the princess, Remedy jumps on the bed, sits on Amity's torso, and pins the alicorn down to try to get her in one place. "Amity! Wake up! Can you hear me?!" Remedy screams at her student but to no avail.

Triton in the dream laughs maniacally at Amity who is being sitting on the ground motionless. The blood from her mother then floats above the young princess and drops on her making Amity soaking wet of her mother's blood. Triton continues to laugh and then says, "I'll be going now. See you soon."

"NOOOOOOO!" Amity screams in the dream and charges at Triton, but then a white horn pierces through the stallion's chest. Amity stops and watches the body of Triton fall to the ground, and behind the blue alicorn's body was the white, blood-red alicorn of Amity whose horn is dripping of Triton's blood. Amity closes her eyes and shakes her head, "No! I can't kill and I won't let you..." She opens her eyes to see the alicorn and the bodies have disappeared. She looks to her left and right but sees no one expect for the grim scenery, but then she feels something wet underneath her right hoof. She looks down and sees the bodies of Celestia and Triton before her and brings her right hoof up and sees blood on it. Amity starts to shake uncontrollably and looks down at a massive puddle of blood and sees her reflection which shows the dark magic form of herself. Amity screams in the air and wakes up.

Remedy continues to shake the princess but stops when Amity opens her eyes which are blood-red cats-like eyes. "Amity?" Remedy asks. The princess suddenly presses her hooves against the unicorn's throat, forces her to the roof, and proceeds to choke the unicorn while making an intense expression of hatred. Remedy cough and gasps for air while Amity chokes her. Then, a white magic aurora starts surrounding the alicorn and starts to engulf her. In a weak voice, Remedy shouts, "Stop it, Princess! It's me!" The alicorn manages to hear the shout, and the expression slowly changes from hatred to shock. The aurora disappears and the cat eyes fade away, and Amity's regular eyes reappear. She lets go of Remedy who falls on the bed and starts to breathe in heavily and coughs. Amity then floats to the floor, lies down, hugs herself, and begins to shake.

"What did I do?" Amity asks aloud and starts to tear in her eyes.

After catching her breathe, Remedy gets off the bed, walks to Amity, sits on all fours, and says, "It's much worse than I thought. Let's stay here until you're ready to move." Amity crawls to Remedy and lays her head in front of her teacher. Remedy starts to pet Amity with her right hoof trying to calm her down.


	11. Chapter XI

What feels like two or three hours after Amity choked Remedy, the young princess eventually falls asleep peacefully in front of her mentor. Once she realizes that the princess had fallen asleep, Remedy picks up the alicorn with her magic, puts her in the bed, and tucks her in like she does for her daughter. The unicorn quietly walks out of the room without waking Amity up, and even though she is tired from the ordeal hours earlier, she goes downstairs and starts scanning through her books.

"There's got to be something in here about what happened," Remedy whispers to herself. "I don't recall about this kind of incident in these books. I know ponies have nightmares about their dark form of themselves but for it to come through the dream?" She pulls out a book and flips through it for several minutes. "Nothing." She sets the book down and reads another but to no avail. She then stops and thinks, "Wait. Ponies usually embrace their dark magic through temptation. What was it in her dream that tempted her, and how did it provoke her?" Remedy continues to read for a couple of hours until she falls asleep in one of her chairs.

"Mom?" Amber asks her mother the next morning.

The filly shocks Remedy instantly waking her up. "Oh, Amber. It's just you."

"I thought you were in bed, Mommy," Amber says to Remedy.

"I was, but I couldn't sleep," Remedy says. "So I came down here to read and well that worked. Let me get you some breakfast."

After some time passes, Remedy is drinking some coffee, and Amber is packing to go to school. Before leaving, the filly asks, "Is the princess still asleep?"

Remedy answers, "I think so. She did have a rough day yesterday. Give me a hug and go to school, dear."

The filly walks up to her mother, hugs her, and exists the house. She walks on the trail to the town listening to the morning birds chirp. She sees a squirrel scamper across the trail and then runs off. Amber tries to look for the animal but cannot. Being distracted by the squirrel, the filly hits a heavy object in front of her and falls to the ground.

She rubs her head and looks up to see a gargantuan dark blue unicorn standing before her. He looks down at her and extends his right hoof to her which she grabs with her left front hoof, and the pony helps her stand up. "Are you okay, my little pony?" the stallion asks.

"Yes, sir," Amber apologizes. "I'm so sorry." She then sees that the unicorn has wings and asks, "Are you an alicorn?"

"Yes I am," the alicorn confirms.

"Wow, I get to meet another alicorn!" Amber excitedly says.

The stallion then asks," 'Another'? You wouldn't happen to be talking about Princess Amity would you?"

In the guest bedroom, Amity wakes up slowly, yawns, and sits up. Her eyes are bloodshot, mane is mangled, and mouth is dry. She struggles to get out of bed, when she does; the alicorn has difficulty standing up. When she does get her balance, Amity walks up to the mirror attached to the dresser and looks at herself in it. She gets spooked for a second by her bloodshot eyes but calms down quickly.

"Oh," Amity says, "they're just bloodshot. For a minute there I thought..." She stops and continues to stare at herself in the mirror while the redness in her eyes fades away slowly. She then says to her reflection, "You will not control me. I will not embrace you." She continues to stare at herself.

In the kitchen, Remedy is drinking coffee from a coffee mug and contemplating about last night. She then thinks, "Didn't she say she heard a voice in her dream the other night? Maybe it was Nightmare Moon? Wait, that can't be right. That's Amity's aunt. She would recognize it even if it was Nightmare Moon and not Luna." She then hears three knocks on her door and sets the coffee down, approaches the door, and opens to find a massive, muscular, dark blue, male alicorn standing before her. "Yes?" Remedy questions the stallion. At first, she does not recognize the pony because of her tiredness, then she recognizes him. "Oh my Celestia," Remedy says in shock.

"That's no way to speak to your future king," the alicorn replies. "But yes. It is I, Triton. May I come in?"

Intensely, Remedy asks, "What do you want?"

"To see my cousin's daughter," Triton answers with a devious smile.

Remedy swiftly uses her magic to put an aurora around the door and slams it shut. The sound of the door slamming spooks Amity, and she walks out of the bedroom, heads for the stairs, and even before she starts walking down, Amity sees Remedy walking away from the door.

"What's going on?" Amity asks.

Remedy turns and says, "Hide!"

Suddenly, the front door flies off its hinges and hits Remedy from behind knocking her out. Amity rushes down to her mentor and screams, "Remedy!"

"That was just rude," Triton stepping inside the house says. He sees Amity and continues, "Ah, Princess Amity. We finally meet in person. Did you sleep well?"

Amity directs her attention to the blue alicorn but does not respond. Feelings of fear and anger quickly rush through her, but she breathes in and out heavily calmly herself down. Without saying a word, she slips her right hoof under the door which is on her teacher, and with great ease and speed, she throws the door at Triton. However, before the door hits him, Triton raises his right hoof, and the oncoming door breaks into two by his hoof and the pieces fly behind him. Amity then walks up to him with an intense expression yet staying calm, and she presses her chest against the clearly larger alicorn's chest and stares directly into his black colored eyes.

"I am going to ask you once," Amity says, "leave me, my mother, my friend, and Equestria alone."

Triton chuckles while staring back at her and replies, "You stubborn brat. Do you have any idea who I am?"

Remedy wakes up and sees Amity confronting Triton, and she says to the princess, "Amity, get away from him! Let your mother handle this!"

"You better listen to that unicorn," Triton says to Amity.

Remedy stands and limps beside Amity and puts her hoof on the princess chest. "Just back away. You don't have time with this creep. Celestia will take care of him."

Triton then looks at the unicorn, "'Creep'?" Suddenly, he hits Remedy's chest with the back of his left hoof and sends her flying to her bookshelf. When she hits the bookshelf, her lower back dislocates making a loud cracking sound, and she screams in pain once her back is broken. She falls on the floor riving in pain but not making any more screams. Amity stares at Remedy in pain and rushes to her, but she cannot do anything. "Watch your mouth simpleton unless you want to die like the princess here," Triton says to the injured unicorn and makes a villainous chuckle.

Amity then stares back at Triton but does not say a word. She then swiftly flies at Triton and with her right hoof, hits Triton's left cheek, but he does not flinch or show any pain. Within seconds, Triton throws a right uppercut, but Amity doges and brings her hooves up and throws punches swiftly at Triton's face and legs while breathing with every punch thrown. However, the hits are useless. Amity quickly shoots a magic beam from her horn and hits Triton's face, then flies up the stairs and turns to her left. The blue alicorn unaffected by the beam follows her up the stairs, and when he gets to the top, he gets hit in the throat by a kick from Amity. He stumbles back a little, coughs once, and looks at Amity who is on all fours again and walking backwards with the same intense expression.

"Not bad," Triton says. "Let me ask you something, why do you keep fighting?" He starts walking towards her with an intense expression as well.

Amity responds, "Because you are nothing more than a monster! I have to do something!"

Triton then asks, "What do you think this will accomplish?"

"Stopping you from turning Equestria into a hellhole like you did with Pandora," Amity answers.

Triton asks, "Hm. Is fighting me going to help find your purpose?"

Amity then smirks, "I don't care. All I know is right now I have to stop you from hurting all of the ponies I love, and I WILL die try!" Suddenly, the flanks start glowing bright and as fast the light came, it disappears just as quick. The sides of her flanks now have a cutie mark of a silver shield with a golden heart in the middle of it.

"Oh how cute," Triton responds looking at her flank. "You have your cutie mark. That doesn't matter though."

Within a second, Triton fires a magical beam from his horn at Amity, hits her chest, and the impact of the beam sends her flying backwards crashing through the wall behind her. She falls onto a bush between two trees near the house. Amity screams in pain and clutching my chest which now has a circular, fuming burnt mark. Triton walks to the wall, uses a magic beam to make the wall bigger, steps onto the edge of the destroyed wall, and looks down to see Amity in pain.

"Pathetic," Triton says. A black colored magic aurora then glows around his horn then the plant life around the princess has the same aurora around them. The trees' limbs grow massive and quickly wrap around her almost like the trees are mummifying her. Her entire body is covered in tree limbs expect for her face. "Time to finish this." Triton then uses his magic to create thorns all over the limbs, and the thorns puncture through Amity's skin into her body. Amity squeals pain and blood starts flowing between the vines. Triton continues, "You know, I was going to have these thorns run completely through your body, but I'd figure a slow painful death is more appropriate. If you survive this..." He floats down to the ground, stands over Amity, and says directly to her face, "I'm going to see if you'll embrace the dark magic in you one more time and give me the challenge I want. If this doesn't work, then I know what will. I'm going to see your mother, kill her, and bring her lifeless body here for you to see, and when you're looking into Celestias dead eyes, you will know that not only are you the most worthless princess in history, but you caused your own moms death. Embrace the dark magic and fight me. I know you can't kill me, but it is worth a shot. If not, then you will be responsible for your mothers death."

Amity in excruciating pain screams, "Don't you dare lay your hoof on her!"

Triton makes a devious smile, "Watch me." He then extends his wings, darts through the trees, sees Canterlot on the horizon, and flies towards the city.

Remedy crawls out of the damaged house and sees Triton flying away and Amity wrapped in thorn covered tree limbs, and she struggles to crawl towards her to free the princess. However, she can barely move anymore because of the overwhelming pain to her lower back. "Amity," she says. "My back's broken. I can't concentrate my magic. Stay with me. Help will come." Amity does not respond and simply stares into the sky and barely breathing.

At Canterlot, Princess Celestia stands in her daughter's room and looks over Amity's belongings. She thinks about the fun memories she and Amity had with every item but then walks out quickly and heads to the throne room with no other pony is present, and when she arrives in the throne room, she sits in her throne, removes her crown, necklace, and hoof shakers, lowers the sun a little, and waits for Triton to walk through the throne room doors.

Triton arrives at Canterlot and quickly notices that there are no ponies in the city nor are there any guards at the castle doors. He lands in front of the doors, opens them, and shouts, "Celestia! I'm back!"

The echoes of his shout reach to Celestia and says softly, "This ends here."

"Amity? Say something." Remedy says, but the princess does not respond. "Amity? Amity!"

Amity's vision is fading, eyes are closing, hearing has vanished, and heart is slowly down. She can barely hear Remedy calling for her, but it only sounds muttered. Her eyes close and hears her own heart beating slower and about to stop. Then, in the blackness from closing her eyes, the white form of herself from the nightmares charges at her and eve screams, "We can't let Mom die!" Suddenly, Amity's eyes open.

"Speak to me please, Amity!" Remedy begs and starts to tear up. Then, a white aurora consumes Amity's body which burns the limbs off and heals her wounds. "Oh no," Remedy says aloud.

Triton walks up stairs and continues to head towards the throne room. "Your time has come Celestia!"

With the limbs burnt off, Amity sits up and stands on all fours with the white aurora still around her. The aurora then starts disappearing revealing that Amity has turned white with red stripes all over her body with bat like wings. She stares at Remedy with blood-red cat like eyes with an evil expression on her face, then she turns to the forest where Canterlot is.

"Amity?" Remedy asks.

"You know that you cannot kill me Cousin!" Triton continues to shout aloud. He then sees the throne room doors. "For I am Triton!"

The white Amity turns back to Remedy and says, "She is dead. I am Bloodlust."

"I am..." Triton then barges through the doors and sees Celestia sitting on her throne, and when she sees him, Celestia charges at him. Triton with a devious smile continues, "God!"

"I am..." Bloodlust turns back to the forest and sees Canterlot through the trees in the horizon and finishes, "Death!" She then extends her bat like wings and swiftly soars through the sky and heads towards Canterlot.

Remedy still in pain says, "I have failed."


	12. Chapter XII

Celestia charges at Triton with full force and Triton with a sadistic expression charges at her. Celestia lowers her horn at him like in a jousting match which Triton does the same. Before the two ponies could collide, Celestia uses her horn to teleport herself behind Triton, and then she uses her horn to stab her cousin in his left flank in the middle of his cutie mark about half of an inch. However, Triton kicks Celestia in the abdomen with the leg she had stabbed, and the princess is sent flying to the wall around the entrance doors.

Triton shoots a dark magic sphere from his horn at her, but Celestia dodges it and starts circling around the evil alicorn. Triton continues to fire magic balls at her but continues to miss. He then creates a bright flash from his horn which blinds Celestia for a second, and when her vision recovers, Triton had disappeared.

Celestia's horn glows with a yellow aurora glowing around it and senses Triton is invisible and is standing beside her, and she swiftly throws the back of her left hoof at Triton and hits the left side of his head. He is knocked to the ground then sees Celestia flying towards him and raising her front hooves in the air, but he teleports himself away from her as Celestia slams her hooves to the marble floor creating two massive hoof-prints with cracks all around them. She turns to her right to see Triton the left side of his face swelling from Celestia's attack.

"Wow," Triton says, "looks like you want me dead."

Celestia responds, "No. I'm not going to kill you. I need to use all of my strength and power to make you submit, and once I have, I will send you to Tartarus where you can't escape."

Triton chuckles and says, "I'll just come back and you know that."

"Not as long as Cerberus is there," Celestia replies.

"That dog won't stop me," Triton continues. "...and neither will you."

She then jumps in the air, flaps her wings to keep her airborne, and fires a bright yellow beam from her horn at Triton who in retaliation fires a black magic beam at her. The two beams collide, and Triton quickly gains the advantage by his beam pushing Celestias back to her. The princess sees her beam is not strong enough and forces the beam to become stronger and bigger, but Tritons beam is too powerful and continues its advancement towards her.

Knowing she cannot win this struggle, Celestia flies out of way of the opposing beam and heads upward towards the ceiling. Tritons black beam follows the princess but is unable to hit her. Celestia then uses her magic to teleport herself in front of Triton. However, before she is able to attack, Triton swings his horn down at her. Celestia uses her horn to block the attack, and the two engage in a horn lock.

Despite Celestia using all of her strength, Triton pushes his cousin back with ease. "Just like old times," Triton taunts. Suddenly, Triton creates a beam for the tip of his horn which hits Celestia's back creating an intense burning pain in the middle of her spine, and with the beam burning her back, Celestia losses concentration on the horn lock which allows Triton to create a magic pulse from his horn.

Celestia flies backwards and lands on the ground with burning fuses illuminating from her back, horn, and forehead. Triton walks to his injured cousin slow but stops when he sees her trying to stand up. Celestia is then surrounded by Triton's black magic aurora, and she is thrown to the ceiling of the throne room with great force. Then, the blue alicorn lowers Celestia away from the ceiling just to slam her into it again, and he repeats this attack five times. After the fifth time, Triton releases Celestia who falls to the floor. The princess in tremendous agony twitches while lying on the floor. Triton approaches her with a devious smile on his face.

"Just as I predicted," Triton says to his cousin. "I knew you were never a match for me without Luna. Hell, it took both of you to defeat me the first time. Huh. I just thought of something: Where is Luna?" Celestia raises her upper torso and stares at Triton with an angry expression while breathing heavily. "It doesn't matter," Triton continues and then raises his upper half up and kicks Celestia with his left back leg which sends her back on the floor. "Once I'm done with you, I'll find Luna then every pony in Equestria will know that I am the most powerful pony in history. Now...DIE!" Triton still on his back legs arches his back with his front hooves together ready to strike Celestia on the ground.

Suddenly, one of the throne room stain glass windows breaks inward, and Triton turns to see who had broken in and sees a white alicorn with blood-red stripes, mane, tail, and cutie mark and bat wings flying towards him in a tremendous speed. However, before he could react, the intruder within a second brings her low half forward with her right leg extended and kicks Triton between his legs which sends him to the ceiling and even breaking through it. He lands on the roof of the throne room with his front hooves covering his crotch while tearing up and swearing in pain.

The white alicorn lands on the floor staring at the hole in the ceiling waiting for him. Celestia looks up at the mysterious alicorn but does not recognize her immediately. She sees that the intruder is smaller, an alicorn, and the same body and facial structure of her daughter, and has a cutie mark of a blood-red shield with a white heart with a blood-red crack down the middle.

"A..." Celestia barely speaks, "Amity?"

The white alicorn looks down at the injured Celestia and responds with, "No. I am not her. She is not with us. I am Bloodlust."

Celestia's eyes shrink in shock. "No. Amity..." Celestia says aloud.

"I AM NOT AMITY!" Bloodlust immediately shouts at Celestia.

"Of course not," Triton says as he floats down to the floor from the hole. "Amity wasn't that strong. She finally embraced you, and now I can have the challenge I have been waiting for. By the way, no more cheap shots especially down there, okay?"

The two alicorns stare each other down waiting for the other to make the first move. Triton stares with a sadistic, excited expression while Bloodlust stares with an angry, focused expression. Then, Bloodlust teleports herself in front of Triton and head-butts his chin from below, but Triton retaliates with a punch from his right front hoof and hits the side of her face. However, Bloodlust is not affected by the attack and strikes back with a fury of punches of her own all over his face while breathing in and out with every punch, and when Triton tries to punch her again, Bloodlust slides under him and fires a powerful blood-red beam from her horn at his chest which sends him into the air.

Triton tries to attack her again but is tackled by the younger alicorn who slams him into the ceiling. Then, Bloodlust still holding him turns to the floor and crashes to it with Triton hitting back first. Triton strikes back upper cutting her, and within that second, Triton lifts Bloodlust by the waist with ease and while standing on his back legs slams her to the floor then picks her up and slams her down again. Bloodlust rolls and tries to get up but is kicked in the abdomen by Triton which sends her flying a couple of feet away.

Bloodlust then flies to Triton attempting to tackle him, but the blue alicorn creates a bright flash which blinds her. When she regains her vision, Triton had vanished. She then closes her eyes and her horn makes a blood-red aurora around it and suddenly spins around and swings her horn around. A bloody gash appears in the air and Triton is visible once again with a massive cut on his chest.

Triton looks at his opponent while breathing heavily and covering his new wound says, "Clever girl. I need to try harder then."

Bloodlust mildly breathing heavily through her nose responds, "There's no point. You can't match me."

"Let me...ask you...something," Triton replies while catching his breath, "what will...killing me...accomplish?"

"Vengeance. You forced me out to Amity and I too was taunted by you, but this isn't revenge for her. It's for me and only me," Bloodlust answers.

"And what about Equestria?" Triton asks.

She answers, "What about it? To Hell all of those weak, pathetic ponies!" Hearing Bloodlusts answer, Celestias pupils shrink in shock and desperately try to get up on all four hooves.

Triton turns to his left to see Celestia getting up and asks the injured princess, "You hear that Celestia? You have another alicorn to deal with! What would you do to her? Kill her? Banish her? Don't forget, this is your daughter! Are you going to make so where YOU are responsible for your own flesh and bloods death or banishment?" Celestia however remains silent and manages to get her front hooves up.

Bloodlust then shoots a bright white lightning bolt from her horn at Triton who is still distracted by Celestia, but Triton hears the attack coming and dodges to his right. Frustrated, Bloodlust fires another bolt at Triton who keeps dodging every attack, and with every dodge, he gets closer to the white alicorn. When he gets close enough, Triton's horn glows solid black and five small magical tentacles lash from the horn and wrap around Bloodlust with one around her neck and the other four each wrapping around each ankle. The tentacles lift the younger alicorn in the air, stretch her apart, and squeeze tightly, and from Triton, light blue lightning bolts travel through the tentacles and start electrocuting her. Bloodlust yells in pain as Triton's electricity flows through her body.

During the fight, Celestia who manages to stand on all fours, teleports herself out of the throne room and into a hallway with stained glass windows of previous events. At the end of the hall is a large door with composed of light purple, pink, and dark purple with a gold star in the middle and with a gold rim around it, and Celestia approaches the door.

She says aloud, "Triton, I gave you one chance to surrender and become the cousin I once loved, but you leave me no choice but to use these and Amity..." a tear streaks down her right cheek, "...I'm sorry." In the middle of the gold star is a hole for which Celestia shoves her horn in and concentrates her magic in. Her magic expands throughout the door causing it to glowing brightly and open to reveal a box with jewels on it, and she opens it to find an orange crystal, a pink crystal, a blue crystal, a purple crystal, a red crystal, and a pink-purple jewel which is the only one in the shape of a star. With her magic, Celestia lifts the jewels and have them circle around her.

Meanwhile in the throne room, Bloodlust while fighting through the pain concentrates her magic and creates an aurora around her body, and shockingly reverses the electricity back to Triton who now is screaming by the electricity. Triton releases Bloodlust which makes the tentacles return to his horn which has stopped glowing. As soon as Bloodlust touches the floor, she darts at Triton and tackles him again and this time manages to get him on his back. Standing on her back legs, Bloodlust punches Tritons bloody chest which makes him cough blood. When she tries stomping on his head, Triton rolls to his right dodging the attack. He attempts to fly away, but the younger alicorn still on her back legs grabs his waist with her left front arm and punches his back with her right front which sends Triton back to the ground.

Triton then raises himself towards Bloodlust and head-butts her in the chin, and swiftly he pulls her left back leg which causes her to fall on her back. Triton tries to fly again and succeeds, but when he turns to face Bloodlust, she had vanished. He looks all around to find her but then feels a stab into his lower back which is from Bloodlust. However, instead of releasing him and attempting to stab again, Bloodlust leaves the horn in him and unleashes electricity through the horn which causes an excruciating pain in Triton. Suddenly, Bloodlust creates an explosion from the tip of her horn which destroys Tritons lower back and waist and makes a three inches round hole in his back After the explosion Triton falls to the floor but immediately and surprisingly stands on all fours despite the overwhelming pain.

Celestia teleports back into the throne room to see Triton standing with a bloody hole in his lower back with blood streaking down his lower legs. She starts having the Elements of Harmony spin around her preparing to attack him, but within a second, Bloodlust crashes on Tritons injured portion of his back which forces him to lie on the floor. Bloodlust then steps in the middle of Tritons horn and applies pressure on it which causes Triton to scream in more pain.

Triton while in pain chuckles loudly and says in contrast, "If you're so great, BREAK MY HORN YOU SICK BITCH!"

Then, Triton's horn cannot take any more and breaks in two, and when the horn breaks a black magic aurora with a variety of colors in and around it shoots out and goes into all directions uncontrollably. As the magic goes out of control, Triton's body is consumed by the same magic where he cannot be seen, and once it touches Bloodlust, it send her flying backwards. She manages to stop herself and stands next to Celestia who is horrified at what she is seeing. The magic eventually starts to fade away, and Triton can be seen. However, he is almost completely unrecognizable. He is now bright blue, his mane and tail are gray, eyes are white, and instead of being muscular, Triton is now shockingly skinny. Triton lies on the floor silently breathing slow and heavy, and what is left of his horn has blood slowly draining out which is making a puddle on the floor.

Celestia stares at her cousin in shock, but before she could start walking to him, Bloodlust moves first. She stands over Triton and with her right front hoof, rolls him over on his back. Celestia walks beside her and says, "Bloodlust, leave him to me. Your job is over."

Bloodlust looks at Celestia and replies, "No, it's not." She then places her right hoof over the weak Tritons throat. "He must die."

"No," Celestia shouts. "He is defeated, and he can rot in Tartarus for the rest of his! Bloodlust...Amity, if you kill him...I must send you there with him. Don't make me..."

Bloodlust stares intensely at Celestia and responds, "I AM NOT HER!" She stares at Triton again and continues, "AND HE WILL DIE!" She lifts her right hoof ready to crush his throat.

Celestia presses her left hoof against Bloodlusts attempting to push her back, but instead of being pushed back, Bloodlust does not budge and throws her right hoof at Celestia and pushes her in the face which sends Celestia to the floor. As soon as Celestia hits the ground, the Elements of Harmony fall too.

Bloodlust stares at Celestia lying on the floor, and then a feeling of shock takes over her as she continues to stare at Celestia. She observes her right hoof and says to herself, "What did I just do?" She then shakes her head and stares at Triton again with an angry expression, but she cannot keep her eyes off of Celestia. She turns to Celestia and says, "Mom?" Bloodlust shakes her head again and says, "No! He must die!" She raises her right hoof ready to crush Tritons throat but lowers it. She walks backwards from Triton and starts pacing toward Celestia then back to Triton then back to Celestia. Bloodlust continues to pace until she sits on her flank in front of Celestia who is still lying on the floor knocked out. She then starts to tear up and streaks flow down her face. Bloodlust shakes her head sending the tears everywhere and breathes quick and heavy, and then a magic aurora glows around her.

Celestia then opens her eyes and sees Bloodlust crying with her eyes closed and turning from white with blood-red stripes into solid pink. The bat wings fades away and turn into pegasus wings, and her mane and tail fade into gold with silver lining. Celestia raises herself up and stares at the crying alicorn, and says, "It's okay...Amity." The tearing alicorn opens her eyes to see Celestia with a swelled, purple cheek, and Celestia smiles at her when she sees the golden eyes of her daughter. Amity jumps into her mothers arms and sobs. Celestia comforts her daughter by hugging her and says, "It's okay. It's all over."

Three days later, Amity and Celestia are on a train heading towards Ponyville. They observe the beautiful scenery pass by through the window next to them. Celestia then looks at her daughter who seems calm with a smile on her face.

"Um," a female Earth filly standing beside their seats nervously says, "Excuse me. I'm sorry to bother you Princess Celestia and Amity..."

Celestia looks at the filly, smiles, and says, "It's alright, little one."

Amity as well looks at the filly and says, "Don't be shy."

The girl filly continues, "...well, I was wondering if you could tell some of your amazing stories at my family reunion coming up next week. It'll be here in Ponyville."

Celestia answers, "I would love to, but I have unfinished royal duties to attend to."

Amity in a calm tone says, "I however can go."

"Really?" The filly asks excitedly. Amity nods her head, the filly jumps on her and hugs tightly. The filly lets go and runs down the cart to her seat.

Amity breathes in and out through her nose and smiles and says to her mother, "I hope Remedy can further help me to prepare for that."

Celestia asks, "You don't want to go?"

Amity answers, "Honestly, no. I'd rather stay at home and sleep for a year, but I have to be the best princess I can be which includes doing little things like that."

Celestia chuckles and replies, "I know she will. I also can't wait to see her for real."

Then, the train starts to slow down ad stop at a train station, and Amity asks, "Didn't already know her?"

Celestia answers, "I know of her and communicated through letters, but I have never seen her in the flesh. I'm sure she's a wonderful pony."

Amity looks out the window to see Remedy in a wheelchair with Amber beside her. Amity smiles and says, "She is."

The princesses get out of their seats and approach the injured unicorn. Remedy says, "Princess Celestia. It's a true honor meeting you."

Amber runs and hug Amity who gives a hug back. Celestia responds to Remedy, "Actually, it's honor to meet you. Amity has told me so much about you." She then sees Amity and Amber hugging.

The young alicorn sets the filly on her back and flies into the air. "That's so sweet." Remedy speaks while watching the two have fun. She then asks to Celestia, "Was it her that stopped Triton or the dark magic of herself?"

"It wasn't her," Celestia answers. "She called herself Bloodlust. Will you continue to help her?"

Remedy replies, "Of course. Dark magic can't be left alone, yet..." Celestia looks at her with a raised eyebrow. Remedy continues, "...if she had not become Bloodlust..." She looks at Celestia with a concerned face.

Celestia then smiles, "We can worry about that later, and if there are new threats, we'll take care of them. But for now, we all deserve a break."


	13. Epilogue

Two days later, during a heavy rainy night at the once great city Pandora, a two legged creature with massive horns on her head and a muscular tail walks through the abandoned city. She observes the buildings and with an intense expression. She kneels down and rubs the concrete underneath her feet with her clawed hand and then shows her palm to her face. Her palm is completely black with dust. She kneels up and continues to walk through Pandora.

Then, she sees the wreckage of Triton's castle. She approaches the mess and gets on her knees. Tears starting to form in her eyes, and she buries her face in her palms. The creature does her best not to cry out loud, but she cannot and screams.

As the creature cries, a tall unicorn with fur in the color of shadows, dark red eyes, a dark green, flowing, sparkly mane much like Princess Celestia's, and a tail with the same color as the mane but is twice the length of it's body approaches her. "Poor child," the unicorn says in a seductive voice. "You poor thing. Nothing should live the life you had."

The horned creature looks behind her to see the unicorn, and immediately snarls at the shadowy creature. The unicorn then says, "Do not strike. I know who did this. A pathetic, power hungry race of creatures called ponies with their alicorn leaders. While they live in luxury with love, food, shelter, and family, you have had nothing. I can help you exact revenge if we can make a deal."

The female creature say abruptly, "It's not just vengeance I want. I want some like a grand spectacle. Something that my race can say they were proud of, and I regained the once great reputation of demons."

"Oh my," the unicorn says with an erotic voice. "Violence, anger, yet honor is what I see in you. It's orgasmic." She then extends her right hoof to the horned creature and continues, "I can help achieve that. Just do one simple thing for me, and you will get what you want. Just grab my hoof, and I will give you dark magic which will make you more powerful than you could possibly imagine."

The creature smirks and the grabs the unicorn's hoof, and with lightning striking and thunder booming all around the two, green magic lines start consuming the horned creature's body.


End file.
